Sacrifice
by La'Ruelia
Summary: [Fin] When terror arises, and all seems lost, the white angel will appear. She shall rise above, and bring light apon the dark angel. Then she will vanish as the light fades, and her wings burn to the ground…She is the Sacrifice…
1. News

Chapter 1

**Summary:** _Serena and Darien's lives have changed for the worse, when they got married. First off, Raye kicked them off the team, the day she was going to tell her good news. Luna and Artemis believe Raye is a better leader and leave Serena, and the only one's who believe in Serena are Pluto Neptune, and Uranus. When enemies arrive, Raye's group won't let Serena fight. Will Tokyo go down, or will Serena find another way to help it?_

**DC**: I don't own Sailor Moon

Serena ran, to scared to stop, or they might come after her…

"_Your such a klutz!"_

"_We don't need you anymore!"_

"_I'm a better leader!"_

Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe what she heard just then. She actually felt sorry for them, for having herself as a leader.

She was a klutz; she's known that for the past years of her life. But why didn't they tell her this sooner? Maybe because they felt bad for her.

Serena stopped. Looking ahead, she saw the bus station. She was wet from the rain, but it didn't bother her a bit. She paid for her ticket, and hopped on. She and Darien lived a little away from Tokyo. When they got married, they bought a house, ten minutes away, so they could get out of city life. Sure they had to ride a bus, or drive to Tokyo, for little things, but it was just how they liked it.

But right now, Serena never wanted to step foot in Tokyo again.

She sat down, and waited patiently for the bus to go to her house. People admired their house. Serena didn't like showing off, but people always asked who their gardener was. She'd always replied, 'Me and my husband are.' Some would go as far as ask for her to plant for them, but she'd politely tell them she couldn't.

She pulled the little buzzer, and the bus slowed to a stop. She hopped off, and walked up her driveway. Passing the red, black, and white roses along their path. Usually Serena loved walking up to her porch, but not today. Today her mood felt like the weather, dark, gray, and cold.

She opened her door, and took off her shoes, and wet jacket. Darien wasn't home yet, and she didn't expect him to be in another little while. She slipped on some slippers, and went upstairs. She went into her and Darien's room, and changed her clothes, and dried her hair.

She didn't feel like pulling her hair back into little buns, so she just let it fall. She slowly went back downstairs, and looked out the window. It was raining now. It had suddenly got dark, so she turned on her kitchen light. She was pulling stuff from the fridge, when a black car pulled into the driveway.

She watched as three women came out, one carrying a little girl. She closed the fridge, and greeted them at the door.

"Hello, Serena!" One said. Serena let them inside, and they took off their wet shoes, and set their umbrella's aside.

"What's wrong?" Another asked.

"Almost everything went wrong today, Amara." Serena replied.

"With what?"

Serena led Amara, Michelle, Trista, and little two-year-old Hotaru into the living room. Hotaru was set on the floor, and she looked up to Michelle. They sat on her couch and Serena sighed, and let it all fall out.

"The scouts… They've kicked me out." She said.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked.

"They wanted me out, so they kicked me out… I am no longer the leader of The Sailor Scouts." Serena said tears forming into her eyes, again.

"How could they do that?" Amara asked.

"You're the Princess!" Trista exclaimed.

"What made them choose this?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know, but I was going to tell them the good news I found out yesterday." Serena said. She wiped her eyes.

"What's that?" Trista asked.

"I'm pregnant… At least two months in." Serena said.

"Congratulations!" Michelle exclaimed. Serena smiled. At least she still had friends who cared.

"Amy… already knows. She's the one who told me…" Serena said.

"Well you know what I say? You don't need them! Your too good for the likes of them!" Amara said. Serena smiled.

"Thanks you guys, but that doesn't mean I just give up on Tokyo. My family still lives there, and I don't think _they _could do it by themselves." Serna said.

"Well, of course!"Trista said. "No one could forget about their own home." She finished.

Serena hugged them. They gave her, her dignity back. They stayed to help her with dinner, and talked about the little baby growing inside Serena.

"So Rini will be coming to stay?" Michelle said, as she held Hotaru.

"Well, you never know! Now since the other Sailor's have turned on us, that changes fate, and maybe it won't be Rini." Amara said.

"Yeah, well. Whatever is growing inside me, I don't care!" Serena said happily. She was back to her bubbly self.

"What if it's an alien?"Trista teased.

"Aren't we, technically, aliens?" Serena asked.

"I guess… But I pictured Aliens to be green, and weird…" Michelle answered. They laughed, and continued to help Serena with dinner.

Even though they helped, they still had to go.

"We'll visit soon!"Trista called. Serena waived, and they pulled away. A moment later, a red car came through. Out came Darien.

"Was that Amara?" He asked. Serena nodded, and greeted her husband with a hug.

"Let's eat. I have something to tell you." Serena said.

--------

Darien helped Serena clear the table, and put dishes in the sink. She then led him to the living room, and sat down. Darien sat down with her, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"How was the trip to Tokyo?" Darien asked. Serena sighed.

"That's what went wrong…" She said. Darien looked down.

"Wrong?" He asked.

"Uh-huh… I went over there today, but they didn't greet me the way they usually do. Well, first off. I got into a fight with Raye, and she let some things slip about the way she, and supposedly, the way the scouts feel." Serena said. She sat up straight, and Darien looked at her. "She said that no one liked, me and they needed a new leader. They've kicked me out of the group…"

"What?" Darien asked surprised. Serena nodded, and wiped at her eyes. Darien pulled her into a warm hug, and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe they'd actually do that…" He whispered.

"I just hope they believe they did the right thing. Because I'm not going back to them… The only person I can go to you, are you, Amara, Michelle, Trista… And only Amy to check on the baby." Serena said, breaking the hug.

"How are you feeling anyway?" Darien asked. Serena smiled.

"Better! Now that I know I still have friends, and a husband to turn to." Serena said. Darien smiled. Serena could always cheer up, faster then anyone he's ever known.

"And I'll always be there for you."

--------

My second attempt at a SM fanfic!

Preview:

_He turned to Serena, who was now cleaning up her juice._

_"Just the nerve of her! And Luna too? I swear I would have…" Serena trailed to a stop. There was little scratching at their door. Darien answered it, expecting Luna there, but it wasn't her._

_"Diana?" Darien asked. The little gray cat smiled, and looked back._

_"I told Rini, this is their house!"_

Review me please, and give me idea's! I may know what happens in the end, but maybe you ppl could help me get there! Thank you for your time!

Love, Lala Rue!


	2. Surprises

Chapter 2

**DC**: I don't own Sailor Moon

**A/N: Hello ppl! I just wanted to thank my five reviewers! Oh and don't worry ChibiRikku#1! I won't let Darien cheat on Serena for Raye. That will never EVER happen in my stories! Unless... well... no... NEVER EVER will it happen! And is Francis 'Amanda'? Just wondering... and Chrystal you kinda scare me...**

Darien had the next day off. He decided to stay home, and help Serena, and tend to the garden. The day before was a rainy one, so there was no need for water, but you never know what could happen with flowers.

Serena inspected each flower. Darien watched her with a smile on his face. She really liked the flowers. He doesn't even inspect them one by one. Serena, after inspecting the last one in the row, stretched and turned to Darien.

"Want to help make lunch?" Serena asked.

"Sure, just let me change." Darien replied. He got up, and dusted himself off. He went in after Serena, and went upstairs. Serena was just going heat up some left overs, and make some lemonade. This day was different from the day before. It was hotter, even though it was fall, and she was up for lemonade. Plus she felt better about not being with the scouts...almost relieved.

She had just put the stuff on the stove, and was about to squeeze the lemons, when there was a knock on the door. She set the lemon down, and answered it.

"Luna would like her things."

Serena couldn't believe it. Here in front of her was Raye. Her former friend. How dare she just waltz up to her demanding things?

"I don't have all day, Serena." Raye said impatiently while tapping her foot, and crossing her arms. Serena stomped up the steps. Barged intoher room, and collected everything of Luna's. Darien watched her mad fury, as she stomped down the steps, and throw the thingsat Raye's chest.

"Good Riddance!" Serena yelled, and slammed the door in her face. Darien came down the steps, and watched as Serena squeeze the lemon, so hard, that the juice squirted all over. Darien was about to ask what happened, when there was more pounding on the door.

"You come back here! That's no way to talk to your _Superior_!" Raye yelled the loudest she could. She was about to pound again, but the door slowly opened. "Thought you lost it t-- oh hello Darien." Raye said, suddenly becoming nervous. "Didn't kno--"

"Leave..." He growled."Leave this instant." Darien demanded coldly. Raye understood, and quickly got back into her car. Darien watched her leave, and then closed the door. He turned to Serena, who was now cleaning up her juice.

"Just the nerve of her! And Luna too? I swear I would have…" Serena trailed to a stop. There was little scratching at their door. Darien answered it, expecting Luna there, but it wasn't her.

"Diana?" Darien asked. The little gray cat smiled, and looked back.

"I told Rini, this is their house!"

Serena came to the door, and looked out. There was a gray cat, and a girl. She was a little shorter then Serena herself, with long pink hair, but up in two buns, with some hair flowing out. Rini smiled, and waved.

"Hello, momma!" She said. Serena passed Darien, and gave Rini a hug.

"Wow, so many surprises!" Serena said.

"Surprises?" Rini asked. "I actually have some news for you to!" She added.

"Then come inside and eat." Darien said, happy to see her also."I'll finished the lemonade, Serena, before you kill all our lemons." Darien added. They went inside, Diana hopping onto Rini's shoulder.

Darien finished lunch, and they sat down to eat. Diana had a little plate of her own, on the floor.

"Oh wow! You made this, Serena?" Rini asked.

"Oh, with the help of friends." Serena said.

"So what do you have to tell us, Rini?" Darien asked.

"Well, there is a war on the moon…" Rini started. Serena and Darien paused.

"A war?" Serena asked. Rini fiddled with her noodles, with her chopsticks, for a moment.

"Yeah… A war against all the planets…" She finished. Serena gasped.

"Why?" That's the only thing she could say. Rini put her chopsticks down, and folded her hands.

"I don't know… But the only one's who'll join our side is, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. Momma doesn't know what to do, and she's tried to reason with them, but they won't listen." She paused and took a breath."Pluto sensed that there was something controlling them, and you know she's the Time Scout, well she told momma, that it had something to do in the Past. This past."

"So she sent you here?" Darien asked. Rini nodded.

"So maybe that's why!" Serena said, setting her own chopsticks down. "The exact thing has happened already. The other inner scouts, have kicked me out, and Luna joined them too…" Serena trailed off, getting a little sad, but it wasn't enough to make her cry. Diana heard her mother's name, and hopped onto Rini's lap.

"Really? My mother too? She rattedout Neo-Queen Serenity, just when we left, about all her secrets. The last I saw of her was when she, and daddy, left together with this lady… They didn't even say anything to me, when I called their names…" Diana said. Rini petted the top of her head.

"So Artemis too… What's going on?" Darien asked.

"I don't know, but I want to solve it!" Rini said. "I want my momma to stop worrying so much!"

"I think we should search out Tokyo… But we need to stick together." Darien said. Serena thought.

"You go to work… How about at night? We'll all be home, and together then." Serena said.

"Then it's settled!" Rini said, clasping her hands together. "We'll become the night Scouts!"

--------

They decided to wait until the next day to become 'the night Scouts', so Serena showed Rini to her room. On the door was a little thing that said, 'Rini', and Rini turned to her.

"Did Pluto tell you I was coming?" She asked. Serena shook her head.

"Guess I forgot to tell you! I'm pregnant!" Serena said. Rini's eyes went wide, as she looked at Serena's stomach. She poked it once, and then gave her a hug.

"Why did you poke me?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, natural reaction?" Rini replied. They laughed, and Serena opened the door. Rini noticed that the walls weren't painted, and they'll have to move a bed in.

"Why haven't you painted the walls? You know what colors I like." Rini said. Serena smiled.

"Well, I talked to Michelle yesterday, and she gave me something to think about. She said if the past, and future, have already changed, then what if you don't come… first I mean." Serena said thoughtfully. Rini thought too. "I guess anything can happen, since there was a change." Serena finished.

"Never really thought of that…" Rini said. "But if you weren't going to have me, then I wouldn't be here right now!" She said cheerfully. Serena and Rini left the empty bedroom to find the extra beds.

"Oh! You'll be needing to go to school!" Serena said. Rini smiled.

"Took care of it!" Rini said. Serena didn't ask. Rini's mind worked in mysterious ways.

Serena opened a closet door, to find her old bed in there. It was still in very good shape. She pulled it out, and took it into the unfinished room. Rini found the extra sheets and pillows, and put them on.

When they were finished, it was three o'clock.

"Oh, when I signed up for school, they said I had to pick up my uniform and such. Can you take me?" Rini asked. Serena nodded, and grabbed her keys.

"Darien? Going to get some stuff for Rini! Be back in an hour or so." Serena said.

"Okay!" Darien called from his study.

Serena and Rini walked to Serena's car, and climbed inside. For a moment, Rini could have thought she head a little bell, but ignored it.

"What is Darien anyway?" Rini asked, as Serena started the car.

"He's a manager at a business. All I know is that it's a lot of paperwork." Serena said. Rini nodded, and Serena pulled out of the driveway.

--------

Soon Serena and Rini were driving down the road that led to Tokyo. Rini looked out the window.

"Why did you move away from the city?" Rini asked. Serena shrugged.

"It's more peaceful, and I like the garden were doing." Serena said.

"Oh I love it!"

Rini looked behind her, and in the backseat sat Diana. She smiled innocently.

"Diana, no cat's allowed in the school." Rini said.

"I was going to ask Serena something." Diana said. "Can you let me see my mom?" She asked.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" Serena asked.

"I'm positive." Diana said. Serena sighed.

"If you think you won't be killed, then I'll drop you off, and pick you up, after I'm done with Rini." Serena said. Diana's tail swayed. She was ready for whatever was going to come.

--------

"Hope you don't get killed! If so I won't have a guardian, anymore!" Rini said. Diana smiled, and started up the steps to the Hinto Shrine. Serena pulled away, she didn't want to be around there anymore.

"What grade are you in?" Serena asked. Rini watched the last of Diana fade away, and settled back in her seat.

"I think in…eleventh grade… yeah." Rini said thoughtfully. Serena pulled into the parking lot of the school, and they climbed out.

They went inside, and talked to the register lady.

"Can I have your name?" The lady asked.

"Shields, Serenity." Rini said. Serena forgot Rini's real name was Serenity.

"What grade are you in?" The lady asked.

"Eleventh Grade." Rini replied.

"Is that your mother next to you?" She asked.

"Oh, I came in this morning. I live with my cousin right now." Rini said. The lady rustled her things around, and found the half-finished fourm.

"My I have your name?" The lady asked.

"Shields, Serena." Serena said. The lady finished the report, and scanned through her things. She pulled out another sheet of paper that had all of Rini's other info on it.

"Alright if you could put your phone number, and sign it, I can give her, her school list, and uniform." The lady said.

Serena signed her name, and phone number, and the lady gave Rini her school uniform. Serena thanked her, and turned to leave. Rini thanked her, and started to leave with Serena. They were leaving the school, when some people caught their eye.

--------

Hello! Here's a preview!

Preview:

_Rini glared at the girl sitting beside her._

_'How dare she make fun of me! If only she knew I am the Princess of the moon!' Rini thought. She turned back to her paper. As soon as she calmed down, she felt something._

_That something felt real negative. She looked up, and could almost see the negative energy radiating from that girl. Rini decided to keep an eye outon her._

It's been awhile, and I still would like to hear any idea's on what should happen. I am introducing a new character, but can't figure outher name. Can you ppl help me? All I say is that it has to sound evil!

I think I have finally lost it... I was trying to fuigure out why this chapter wasn't in my story, and I looked in my Document manager... and here it was! Sorry would have put this up two days ago if I hadn't have last it there.... I wonder if I even had it...

I'll update if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	3. Mystery Flute Player

Chapter 3

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

Serena and Rini watched, to the side, as a girl walked up to the registry lady. She had long black hair, and looked pale. They couldn't see her face, but they felt real bad energy coming from her.

"Come on Rini," Serena said, "we can't leave Diana there."

Rini nodded, and followed Serena out the door.

They got into the car, and Serena started it up. Soon they were driving down to the Shrine again.

When they got there, Diana sat on the edge, and Rini opened her car door. Diana hopped in, and Serena left for home.

"How'd it go?" Rini asked. Diana sighed.

"They asked which side I was on, and when I said Serenity's side, my mother yelled at me, and Lita scooted me out." Diana said. There was a moment of silence.

"Well, we'll see about that." Serena said, a hint of anger in her voice.

--------

In the morning, Rini woke up. She hopped out of bed, and got into the shower. Today was her first day of school, and she didn't want to be late. She may have to wake up Serena though, you never know if she got out of her habits.

She brushed her long hair out, and put them in her buns. She brushed her teeth, and put on her uniform. She smiled at her appearance, and to the staircase.

She slowly went downstairs, and peeked to see if anyone was awake. She saw movement in the kitchen, and went down to see whom it was.

She was expecting Darien, but instead it was Serena.

"Morning! I made some pancakes, go ahead and eat. We'll be leaving soon." She said. Rini sat down, and looked at her pancakes. They looked good, but Serena wasn't the very best cook.

"Are you going to eat? Or stare at it all day?" Serena asked. Rini smiled, and took a bite.

It wasn't all that bad. In fact it was good.

Darien came down a couple minutes later, and sat down next to Rini. Serena handed him, his coffee, and he took a sip.

"Good Morning, Darien!" Rini said, with a smile. Darien, wasn't all the way up, but smiled, and greeted her back.

"Do you have everything Rini? Because we'll be leaving." Serena said, untying her apron. Rini nodded, and went into the living room. Serena had gone to the store, and got her other supplies, and they packed her things. She grabbed her book bag, and lunch, and stood at the door, getting her shoes on. Serena came afterwards, and slipped her shoes on. They gave Darien a kiss goodbye. By the time Serena came back, he would be gone.

"Bye Diana!" Rini called. Diana, who loved the flowers, was just sitting there gazing at them. She gave Rini a wave though, before they left.

"Wow, the eleventh grade. You've grown a lot!" Serena said. Rini smiled. Last time she was here, she was in the fifth grade. She wondered if people actually thought that they were cousins.

Soon Serena pulled up to the school. Rini gave her a hug, and Serena waved goodbye. Rini looked down at her schedule. Math was first. At least it wasn't Japanese Language.

She took her things to the classroom, and talked to the teacher. It was only the third week of school; so many students have not arrived yet. She put her in a seat in the middle of the class, and started.

It went good for her. So far she knows what they know, for she studied on the moon. The next class was Art, her favorite class.

There she met the teacher, and sat down.

--------

Her day was going good, that is until Japanese English. Not only was it her worst subject, it also happened to be where she met that girl she saw the day before.

She happened to sit next to her also.

"Oh, and look who has to sit by me? A pink haired girl with bunny ears!" The girl teased, the girls around her snickered.

Rini felt offended. Rini glared at the girl.

'How dare she make fun of me! If only she knew I am the Princess of the moon!' Rini thought.

She turned back to her paper. As soon as she calmed down, she felt something.

That something felt real negative. She looked up, and could almost see the negative energy radiating from that girl. Rini decided to keep an eye out on her.

--------

It was finally Nine o'clock that night…

Serena searched her room, with the help of Rini, looking for her a broach. Darien was waiting downstairs.

"Where is it?" Serena cried. She could have sworn she set it someplace safe.

Rini looked under her bed, and found a box. On this box it said, "Moon stuff!"

"Here." Rini said duly, passing her the box. Serena scratched her head.

"Oh yeah…" She said, nervously laughing. Rini rolled her eyes. She was the same ditzy self.

"Okay then! Moon Eternal Power, Make up!" Serena yelled.

"Moon Crisis, Make Up!" Rini yelled.

They were soon out the door, and heading to Tokyo.

--------

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

(A/N: Using real names!)

Lita and Mina tried again with their attacks, but the monster kept coming back.

"Have you found a weak spot Mercury?" Raye asked. Amy had her visor, and little computer.

"I can't seem to find it!" Amy said. Raye tried her attack, but it still came back.

Serena, Rini, and Darien peeked from the corner of the park. Serena had told them to just watch. And that's what they were doing.

"I'm not finding anything!" Amy said. The three others kept her going, as they tried fruitless attempts to stop the monster.

"Shouldn't we help?" Rini asked. "So what if they're fighting! Were here to save Tokyo!" She added.

Serena sighed. "I guess, but let's look for what's controlling the monster." She said.

They looked into the park. Darien pointed, and they saw a dark figure in a tree. Serena and Rini ran towards it, and Darien helped with the monster.

"Come on out!" Serena yelled. The figure shifted in the tree.

"Who are you? I thought there was only four." Came a voice. Serena put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you're not a very logical enemy!" She said.

"You're not that logical yourself, Sailor Moon." Rini commented. Serena glared at her. Rini stuck her tongue out.

The figure shifted again, and jumped down. It was a girl, about Rini's height, that had long black hair, pale skin, and black eyes. She wore puffy black pants, and a long sleeved purple shirt. She held a flute in her hands.

"You must be, Sailor Moon? Perfect!" She said. She held the flute to her mouth, and played an eerie note. Serena felt everything become dark around her. The wind started to blow hard, and the monster disappeared behind them.

Darien, and the four scouts stopped, and watched Serena. She slowly started to sway. Rini covered her ears. She couldn't hear it, and didn't feel its darkness.

She knew Serena couldn't take it too much longer, and she uncovered her ears.

"Heart silver mist!" She hissed. The flute player stopped suddenly, and the flute disappeared. She, herself, could feel cold. It was like her attack reversed on her.

"When did--"

"No time! Try attacking her!" Rini exclaimed. Serena nodded. She pulled out her Eternal Moon Article.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Serena yelled. It almost worked, but the flute player snapped out of it, and dodged her attack.

"It won't be that easy!" She hissed, out of breath. She gave one last look at Serena, and disappeared into a cloud of dust. Serena rubbed her arms. She felt real cold after that.

She and Rini turned around, to see: Darien, and four angry Scouts.

"We had it going okay!" Raye yelled. Serena glared at her.

"Then maybe I should have watched your pitiful self die!" She spat, and walked off. Rini and Darien behind her. Raye made a 'humph' sound, and turned to the others. Everyone else agreed, well except for one, Amy looked very unsure on what she was doing.

Suddenly the flute player stepped out of the shadows. The sailor's looked, and bowed.

"All according to plan."

--------

Hello ppl! Here's a preview!

Preview:

_Rini confronted the girl, who was standing alone at the time, to asked her something._

_"Why are you so rude? What did I do to you?" She asked. The girl spun around. She actually didn't look all to scary without her friends around._

_"What do you mean? I'm not rude at all..." She said almost whispering. She looked scared, and ready to cry. Rini wondered what happened to the scaryness of the girl only twenty minutes ago._

Don't think this is all Rini! Serena finds something important soon! And another apperance with the Outer's will come too!

Please Review!And I'llupdate soon! Oh,I have a name now, found it myself! But please if you have any suggestions on what I could do in this, please give them to me! But they will not change the ending I have in mind!

Love, Lala Rue!


	4. Sheena

Chapter 4

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

Serena had herself a cup of coffee. It was late at night, and everyone was asleep. She still felt frosty from that weird attack, that flute player put on her. She hoped that it didn't do anything to the baby. She'll have to make an appointment for that.

And her doctor just happened to be Amy, one of the 'other' scouts. She sighed, and took another sip of her coffee. She was going to go through this sometime. This time was that sometime.

She slipped her slippers on, and set her coffee cup in the sink. She yawned, and trekked up the steps, hopefully to get some good sleep.

But she had a dream that night. Well, to her, it was a talking dream.

It said:

"And when the wings burn, and the angel falls… that is when there will be peace…"

--------

Serena woke up, it was still dark, but she knew it was morning. Rini had a ride to school now. She just wanted her to take her the first day.

Serena didn't feel so good, and rushed into the bathroom.

After some unpleasant morning sickness, she looked in the mirror. Her hair was all over, and she had little dark circles under her eyes.

'Just great.' She thought, 'I'll have wrinkles soon!' She laughed a little, and went back into her bedroom. She climbed into bed, and tried to go back to sleep.

She tossed around, but that weird sentence came back. Finally someone wrapped they're arm around her, to keep her steady.

"Can't sleep?" came Darien's voice. Serena shook her head.

"I'm trying though." She said with a yawn. "I think I can now…" She added.

"Well, I'm awake. I'll get Rini up, you just rest. Didn't look like you had a nice night." Darien said, as he climbed out of bed. Serena yawned again, and covered up. She was soon asleep.

--------

Serena woke up to the phone ringing. She let the answering machine get it, and just listened.

'You've reached the Shields Residence! Were either at work, sleeping, or really don't want to answer! Please leave a message after the beep!'

There was a beep, and then a voice.

"Serena? Darien made an appointment for you, said you were sleeping, so I've called to wake you up."

Serena groaned. Darien must have been worried also. Now she had to go to Amy's office, to get checked.

'This day couldn't get any better!' Serena thought sarcastically.

--------

_It's nine o'clock…_

Serena slipped on a gray shirt with some jeans, and put her hair up. She grabbed something light to eat, and slipped out the door.

It was a nice cool fall day. She only needed her little jacket. She drove past shops, and schools, and other things, before getting to the hospital. She parked, and got out. She walked up to the lady, and she pointed her to the right office.

Serena waited in the waiting room, until her name was called.

"Mrs. Shields? Serena Shields, right this way." The lady said. Serena got up, and followed her into the room.

"DoctorAnderson will be here in a second." She said, leaving Serena in the room alone. Serena sighted, and picked up a magazine. She flipped through it, before the door opened.

"Serena?" Came a voice. Serena dropped the magazine, and looked at the blue haired scout. She crossed her arms.

"Let's get this over with." Serena said.

Amy had everything set up. She had Serena change into a robe, and lay on the table. She used an ultrasound, to check inside, and concluded that everything was okay. Serena was glad.

She changed again, and waited for Amy. She came back inside, with her chart.

"Just watch yourself…" She said. Serena grabbed her jacket, and was about to leave, when Amy spoke up.

"Something's wrong with us…"

Serena turned, to find tears streaming down her face. Amy wiped the tears away, and smiled a little.

"I'll see you around…"

Serena found herself smiling, and waving her goodbye. Something was wrong, and she could feel it.

--------

A week later...

Rini sat in the same seat as the day before, hoping that mean girl wouldn't show. But of course it wasn't going to happen. The girl sat down, and gave her a glare, before the teacher started.

While listening to the teacher, Rini was hit with something. She looked down, and found a crumpled piece of paper. She unrolled it, and it said,

Bunny girl is going to get hurt, if she doesn't change her hairstyle!

Then there was a crude drawing of her with xs for eyes. Rini glared at the giggling girls. When Rini looked into the eyes of the leader, she could tell something was wrong.

Those eyes didn't belong to her…

Rini waited patiently for the lunch bell to ring, and gathered her things. She took her lunch and went outside. It was cool, and not too cold to be outside. She ate her sandwich, and sat on the benches provided outside.

She watched as teens, and couples pass by, holding hands, and talking. She longed for her own boyfriend; she had to leave, up on the moon. She sat there watching, until she saw the girl by herself. Rini took this time to confront her, with out her friends.

She got up, and confronted her.

"Why are you so rude? What did I do to you?" Rini asked. The girl swung around. She didn't look all that scary alone. She actually looked sad, and lonely.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked. Rini couldn't believe it. The girl was just going to stand here, and lie. She wasn't like the girl twenty minutes ago.

"What do mean, what do I mean?" Rini asked angrily. "You threatened me!"

The girl shifted a little. "I didn't mean it…"

Rini crossed her arms. "You didn't mean it my--"

The bell rang. Rini sighed, and grabbed her lunch things. She was leaving, when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Save me." Was all she said.

Rini turned around, the girl looked sad. "Please, you're the only one."

Rini yanked her arm back, and backed away. The bell rang again, and she had to go.

--------

"It was like she had double personality…" Rini commented when she and Serena watched the news.

"Maybe you should help her! It wouldn't be so bad." Serena said. Rini thought. She put her coat on, and turned to Serena.

"Let's go the park please!" She cried. Serena shrugged, and grabbed her coat and keys.

Rini got into the car, and Serena started it up.

"Wait!"

Rini opened the door, and Diana hopped in. She wanted to go too. Serena pulled out of the driveway, and headed to the park.

--------

The girl walked into her apartment. She lived alone, or least sometimes she did. She threw her bag on the floor, and sat in her dark living room. Today was a tough day, and she was getting tired of being controlled, not only by her friends, but by another person.

This person lived inside.

"Welcome home, Sheena!"

"Go away… I thought you were going to do your dastardly deeds?" Sheena asked.

"Oh I am! But I'll need to borrow you again."

"No! Go away, do whatever you please! Just leave me be!" Sheena cried. Something stepped from the shadow on the wall. It was like a ghost, except it looked exactly like Sheena. She was horrified at the thing, and scooted away. The ghost smiled.

"It will all be over soon. That I can promise. When I retrieve the Silver Imperium Crystal, all will be safe, and we can return home peacefully." The ghost said, slowly reaching into her arm. Sheena couldn't speak, the ghost came into her body, and she couldn't control anything anymore…

"When I become Queen, no one will stop me!"

-----

Preview:

_"I know, I am. But I can't help it. I'm just wondering where to start. I told you already what was happening on the moon. The war and stuff. Well, how is it connected down here?" Serena questioned. _

_"I don't know, but listen. Everyone over here can feel it. Even Hotaru. I think she's growing up into her Saturn body… Michelle can feel it too. She says the sea tells her. It's complicated, but somehow I can feel it too. A big event is going to happen in the near future…" Amara explained._

Dun Dun DUN! Saturn is coming, and what's up with the scouts? You'll have to wait, and read later!

I'll update if you review!

Love, Lala Rue!


	5. A little Piece of Paper

Chapter 5

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rini, Serena, and Diana walked around the park. It was the end of November, and the tree's looked beautiful. Rini thought they looked like they were on fire.

"Fire?" Serena asked.

"Yeah! If you look at it in a certain way, the sun makes it look like it's on fire." Rini replied. Serena looked up. It did almost look like they were on fire. She smiled. Rini was very artistic.

"So, who is this girl that asked for your help?" Serena asked.

"Her name is Sheena. I'm not sure what her problem is, but she kind of freaked me out today. When she's around her friends, she's mean. But when she's alone, it's like another person…" Rini said. "And the weird thing about it was, when she was alone, I felt no negative energy as before…"

Serena thought. She hopped nothing was trying to control her or anything. Rini just shrugged. "I guess I could help her out…"

"That would be nice of you Rini." Serena replied. "Where's Diana?" She asked suddenly. Serena turned around, and found Diana sleeping on Rini's shoulder.

"Wow… She's fast asleep." Serena said amazed. Rini smiled.

"Ever since she grew up, she takes little naps. Sometimes in the weirdest places."

They found themselves at Serena's car. They were about to go inside, when something beeped. Serena looked all around, and then pulled out her Eternal Moon Tier. She watched it beep and blink, and she didn't like it.

"I don't like the sound of that." Diana said. She was suddenly awake, and on the ground.

"I'm guessing trouble…" Rini said. Serena hopped in, followed by Rini and Diana, and speed off into town.

--------

"Look, Look!"

Darien was trying to do his paperwork, when he heard it. Not only was a woman yelling 'look', but also there was a monster in their street. He looked down, and watched as it went through the city gathering energy. The thing was, it wasn't stealing it from humans, but from other things around it.

It went to an electrical box, and sucked the energy from that. The lights, and electric went out in his office. Luckily he wasn't typing on the computer.

There was a panic, and people running everywhere. He took this time, to get outside, to try and stop the monster.

--------

Serena screeched to a halt. In front of her was the monster, which grew in size with every ounce of energy it took. She got out, and people rushed past her. She looked to Rini, and nodded.

"Moon Eternal Power, Make up!"

"Moon Crisis, Make Up!"

Diana looked into the crowd of people, and found Darien.

"I'll get Darien!" She cried out. Serena and Rini nodded, and they ran towards the monster.

"Stop right there!" Serena yelled.

The monster turned around. It could feel a lot of energy coming from the two of them.

"Mor… More energy!" It yelled, and lunged at Rini. Rini dodged, and it hit the ground. Serena had her Tier out, and ready. But the monster wasn't done yet.

It quickly jumped up, and reached its arm toward her. Serena moved away, but didn't see its other arm whip out, and slam into her chest. It started to pull on her broach, which held the Silver Imerium Crystal. It took a second for her to catch her breath.

When she caught her breath, she tried to get out of its lock, but it wasn't giving up. Rini jumped onto it. The monster stumbled a little, but still held on.

"Hey! Let go!" Rini yelled. She started to kick and the monster yelped in pain, but finally threw her off. Rini got up, and was about to try again, but there was no need to.

Now, imprinted in the monsters back, was a rose. This was terribly annoying to it, as it used its other arm, and tried to get off. Darien used his cane, and slashed through the monster's arm. He grabbed Serena, and the monster fell, losing its balance.

The arm attached onto the broach dissolved, and Serena got her Tier ready again.

"This time you won't stop me!" Serena said holding it up. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" She yelled.

The monster, which had just jumped up, was engulfed in yellow light and feathers. It screamed out in pain, but before it died, a little ball shot out of it.

Some hundred feet away, stood the Flute Player. She caught the little ball of energy, and smiled.

"Some of the Princess's energy too? Good job little monster." She then laughed, and disappeared into a cloud of dust.

--------

Lita, and Luna ran to the scene, but found it already taken care of by Serena. She switched open her communicator. Raye's face appeared.

"Taken care of, Raye. Serena took care of it." She said. Raye looked angry.

"Oh! Just come back I guess…" She said, and clicked off. Lita turned around, and walked back to the Shrine. But Luna stayed and looked at Serena, and Rini. She knew something was wrong with her, but couldn't get what it was.

Then Luna saw Diana. She was staring right back her, with tears in her eyes. Diana slowly turned around, and left Luna there, to think.

But nothing went through her head, as she followed Lita back to the Cherry Hill Shrine.

--------

"Are you okay Serena?" Darien asked. Serena rubbed her chest a little.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll take a better look at home…" Serena replied. She looked at where the monster stood, and saw something white there.

While Rini, and Darien talked to the people, telling them to go home, or work, she picked it up.

She kept it in her hand, until she had time to look at it at home.

--------

Rini was in bed. Darien was working overtime. He wastrying to sort out what was happening over there, and Serena talked to Amara over the phone.

"What do you think is happening?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure," came Amara's voice. "But you should watch yourself, Serena."

"I know, I am. But I can't help it. I'm just wondering where to start. I told you already what was happening on the moon. The war and stuff. Well, how is it connected down here?" Serena questioned.

"I don't know, but listen. Everyone over here can feel it. Even Hotaru. I think she's growing up into her Saturn body… Michelle can feel it too. She says the sea tells her. It's complicated, but somehow I can feel it too. A big event is going to happen in the near future…" Amara explained. Serena nodded.

"Yeah… It's very feint, but it disturbs me… Well, I better go. I'll talk to you soon."

"Take care."

Serena hung the phone up. She went into the bathroom, and pulled her shirt off.

There was a bruise where the monster hit her. She sighed, and looked in her medicine cabinet for an ice pack.

She found one, and put her shirt back on. She lies on the couch, and set the pack on her bruise. She turned the TV on, and watched the late news.

"In other News. There have been weird spots in parks, and blackouts all over Tokyo."

Serena watched as they showed pictures of dead tree's and flowers everywhere in Tokyo's main park. She shook her head.

"What's Tokyo coming too?" She asked herself.

--------

Hiya ppl!

Preview:

_Rini, and Diana stood outside the arcade, and watched out for that girl. While watching, Amy passed by. Rini knew not to talk to the inner scouts, but Amy stopped to talk anyway._

_"How is Serena doing?" Amy asked. Rini shrugged._

_"Fine, I guess. Although the bruise she got is still there." Rini mumbled not looking up. Amy sighed._

_"Yes I know that we are split up, but I have to tell you something, Rini." Amy said. Rini looked up. "I want you to know, that I fear something could happen to Serena…or you…I'm going against Raye's rules, but she works with this lady."_

_"Who?" Diana asked._

So there is info coming to Rini about Raye, and the evil going about? You'll just have to wait! Please review, and I'll update soon!

Love, Lala Rue!


	6. Down on Paper

Chapter 6

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

It was a cold Sunday, and Serena was doing laundry. She was checking pockets, and flipping though things, when she found that white piece of paper.

'Hmmm…never opened this…' She thought to herself. She set it aside, and finished what she was doing.

Rini was out doing something, and Darien was outside with the garden. She had to do laundry, because she didn't have anything to wear. She went to her kitchen table, with that slip of paper, and sat down.

She opened it, and it said:

When terror arises, and all seems lost, the white angel will appear. She shall rise above, and bring light apon the dark angel. To make it, and all its darkness, disappear. Then she will vanish as the light fades, and her wings burn to the ground…She is the Sacrifice…

Serena jumped up, and looked at the paper on the table. It was like a prophecy or something. She ran to her front door, and swung it open. It was getting cold, and Darien admired the last of his roses. He looked up, and saw her worried face.

"Come here, there is something I want to show you!" Serena cried. Darien could tell she was scared, and came inside. She went to the table, and gave him the paper. He read it, and looked confusedly up to her.

"Where did you find this?" He asked.

"Last week, when the last monster was spotted." She replied. "What do you think it means?" She asked. Darien shrugged and set it down. He then sat down himself, and thought. Serena sat next to him, and put her chin in her hands. Both sat thinking for a while, and Serena concluded,

"It could mean something about Rini…" She said. Darien looked at her confusedly.

"Rini?" He asked. She nodded.

"Why else would my future self send her down? Obviously something is happening on the Moon, and I didn't want her to get hurt…I hope it isn't because is says something about a sacrifice in there." Serena said.

"I hope that's not the case, but I say we keep this to ourselves. Let's not have Rini worry so much." Darien said. Serena agreed, and she set the paper in her pocket. Later she wanted to share this with the Outer scouts.

--------

"Now Diana, I'm meeting someone, so you can't talk." Rini warned. They were at the arcade in Tokyo, waiting for someone obviously.

"Who are you waiting for, Rini?" Diana asked.

"A girl. I told her I'd help her out a little, and to meet me here." She said.

Rini, and Diana stood outside the arcade, and watched out for that girl. While watching, Amy passed by. Rini knew not to talk to the inner scouts, but Amy stopped to talk anyway.

"How is Serena doing?" Amy asked. Rini shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. Although the bruise she got is still there." Rini mumbled not looking up. Amy sighed.

"Yes I know that we are split up, but I have to tell you something, Rini." Amy said. Rini looked up. "I want you to know, that I fear something could happen to Serena…or you…I'm going against Raye's rules, but she works with this lady."

"Who?" Diana asked.

"I don't know, but there is so much negative energy coming from her, that it makes me sick just looking at her. I want you to know that, I want to leave. I don't want to leave Serena, I never did, and I know Raye will kill me if I cross her path wrongly. Please Rini, just pass this information along, and I'll see you again. Sometime." Amy said. She looked saddened, as the two watched her go along.

"Should we believe her, Rini?" Diana asked. Rini smiled.

"We can always believe, and trust, Amy. I'll make sure to pass that information to Serena." Rini exclaimed.

She turned her head back, and was surprised to see the girl waving to her. Rini looked down to Diana, and she knew not to make any talking sounds. She and Diana crossed the street.

"Oh! A cat, what's her name?" The girl asked.

"That's Diana. She likes to follow me. So where did you want to go, Sheena?" Rini asked.

Sheena thought for a moment. "How about the park?" She asked. Rini nodded, and shoved her hands into her pockets. Diana walked behind them, as they headed down Tokyo.

"So tell me about yourself, Sheena." Rini asked.

"Well, I came from Hiroshima, Japan originally. And moved down here, with my mom. Sadly though my mother died, three months ago, and I've lived alone." Sheena said a little sadly.

"Sorry." Rini said. Sheena shook her head.

"Don't worry. I've gotten over it. I have a job at the café down there, to keep up with bills and such. So I'm okay." She said. Rini nodded.

"What about you, Rini?" She asked. Rini thought quickly.

"I live, right now, with my cousin and her husband. I came from a little town just a little ways away from here." Rini said.

"You seem to know a lot about Tokyo." Sheena said. Rini waved her hand.

"I've visited my cousin a lot. I also came to school here, when I was little." Rini said quickly. Sheena nodded.

They arrived at the park, and found a lot of the trees gone, and just mud, and dirt everywhere.

"It's because of all those monsters…" Rini said angrily. Sheena looked at her confusedly.

"Monsters?" She asked. Rini nodded.

"Those monster suck all of the energy force, and life, out of all nature, and take it away." Rini explained. Sheena looked out into the deserted park.

'It's because of me isn't it…' She thought to herself. Rini saw her saddened look, and wanted to cheer her up.

"Don't worry, Sheena! Everything will be okay. Sailor Moon is here to help!" She exclaimed.

"Now that person I have heard of. I've always looked up to her." Sheena said. Rini smiled.

"She's my hero! Totally unlike my cousin!" Rini said.

"Really, what is your cousin like?" She asked. Rini crossed her arms.

"She steals my stuff, plays my games, and hogs everything…" Then she thought. "I guess she's changed a little…I mean she is pregnant and everything…" Rini added. Sheena giggled.

"Sounds like you can't make up your mind." She said. Rini scratched her head.

"It's been a long while since she's done that…all those things…I guess I'm a lot like her…She maybe mean, but I've had a share at things." She mumbled.

"That must mean, she's helpful also?" Sheena asked.

"I guess…if you call it helpful…" Rini said.

Sheena laughed, and Rini found herself laughing along with her. Diana, though, wasn't paying attention. She could sense something near, and needed to tell Rini. The thing is she couldn't talk.

"Mew…meow…MEW!" Diana cried. Rini looked down, and saw the worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong with Diana?" Sheena asked. Rini bent down, and picked her up. She sat on her shoulder, and Diana whispered something in her ears.

"I can sense negative energy…I suggest we check it out, and get your friend out of here." Diana whispered. Rini nodded, and looked over to Sheena, but she was already frightened.

"I've got to go, Rini. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" She asked backing up a little.

"Um…I guess. I'll see you Sheena." Rini replied. Sheena nodded, and hurriedly walked away.

Rini and Diana took a short cut through Tokyo's park, and found themselves at a beach. Rini remembered this beach when she said goodbye to Peraru. But that was a long time ago, and she already had a boyfriend. She caught herself daydreaming about Helios again. That is until something snapped her out of it.

First there was a mini wave of water, that froze Rini's feet, then she saw a shimmer in the water. Rini looked harder, and saw it wasn't human.

"Rini…is there any way to contact Serena right about now…" Diana asked. Rini held up her watch. She flipped it open, and there was her sailor communicator.

"I'm set, just let me contact her…"

Rini tried and tried, but couldn't get a hold of Serena, or Darien. She knew it wasn't the time to speak to the others, but she needed some help.

She sighed, and was about to contact Raye, when a tidal wave almost hit her. She backed away from the beach, and looked out. Their hovering over the water was a huge Sea, mermaid-looking monster, sucking all sorts of energy from the sea. Rini knew that the more it consumed the stronger it became.

But people were gathering, and she couldn't just transform. Another big wave of water was coming. It rose real high, and Rini was rooted to the spot with fear.

The water was coming down, and Rini could hear screaming, and yelling around her, yet she couldn't stop it. The water had to have been real cold, and if she was to get hit, she could die…catch a cold…or die…

Rini and Diana covered themselves for what was to come but someone jumped in front of them.

"Silence Wall!"

Rini looked up, and was happy to see whom she saw.

"Hurry transform!" The girl ordered.

Rini saw that everyone was either traumatized at the water stopping, or running away. She hurriedly held up her broach.

"Moon Crises, Make up!" She yelled.

--------

Hello!

Preview:

_"I'm home!"_

_The three girls raced to see Darien. He had two bags, and some milk in his hands. Serena grabbed the milk, and set it on the counter._

_"Where's Diana?" Rini asked. She looked outside, but didn't see any signs of the gray cat._

_"I didn't see Diana, Rini." He added. Rini closed the door, and helped put the things away._

_"I sent her to come get one of you. Well, she should be on her way back…" Rini said._

I took some of it out, because it would have ruined who was coming...but I'm sure you can guess who it is!

Happy Holidays! Review me please, and I'll update soon!

Love, Lala Rue!


	7. Turn around

Chapter 7

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

Serena was looking at that piece of paper again, while Darien went to the store. She hated the thought of not sharing it with Rini, but it was for her own safety.

She was scanning it once more, when the door opened. She quickly set it in her kitchen drawer.

"I'm home, Serena! I got some one to visit also!" came Rini's voice. Serena peeked her head around the corner, to see Rini, and another girl.

She had shoulder length black hair, and was somewhat pale.

"Hotaru?" Serena asked. The girl looked up, and smiled.

"It's been a while, Serena." Hotaru said. Serena gave her a hug, and led the two of them to the living room.

"I met her, when there was a monster sucking more energy from the sea." Rini said. Serena nodded, and Rini continued on.

"Me and Diana met Amy. She wanted me to tell you that, Raye, herself, Mina, and Lita are working for this woman. This woman, she says, has so much negative energy radiating from her." She said.

"But what about Amy?" Serena asked. "I mean does she enjoy working for this lady?"

Rini shook her head. "The total opposite. She also says that she fears for our lives. As in me and you." Rini said. Serena sighed. More worry to add to her already worried mind.

"I think we should trust Amy." Hotaru said. "She was always one to trust in the past. Listen, since my body has grown, I can remember things. Things that even you don't know about Rini." She added. Rini and Serena turned to her.

"I've been on the Moon, helping out, before I came here. The Sailor Mercury up there has actually switched sides. Something is wrong with the other three scouts. We don't know yet, because when Amy switched sides, all evil came out of her, and she forgot whom the lady was." Hotaru explained.

"So you have been up on the Moon for the past couple of weeks?" Rini asked. Hotaru nodded. "How's my mom?" She asked.

"Well, other then the stress that keeps her to herself sometimes. She's the same old Serenity." Hotaru said with a smile, looking up to Serena. Serena smiled, and the three of them laughed.

"I'm home!"

The three girls raced to see Darien. He had two bags, and some milk in his hands. Serena grabbed the milk, and set it on the counter.

"Where's Diana?" Rini asked. She looked outside, but didn't see any signs of the gray cat.

"Oh hello, Hotaru!" Darien said. "Oh and I didn't see Diana, Rini." He added. Rini closed the door, and helped put the things away.

"I sent her to come get one of you. Well, she should be on her way back…" Rini said.

The four of them talked for a bit, and then Hotaru called Amara and Michelle.

"They said it's okay for me to stay a night!" Hotaru said.

"Did they sign you up for school?" Serena asked. Hotaru nodded.

"They did it yesterday. So can I just go with Rini in the morning?" Hotaru asked. Serena and Darien nodded. Hotaru smiled, and she and Rini went up to her room. Serena made sure Rini's door had closed, before going to the drawer to get that paper.

"You're looking at it again?" Darien asked. Serena nodded.

"I can't help it… I can't figure out who this is… I still think its Rini…" She said. She sighed, and Darien wrapped his arms around her. She tilted her head up, and kissed him.

"Don't worry so much about it…it might not be healthy for the baby, and you've been through so much already." Darien whispered. Serena smiled.

"Always so caring, Darien. Don't worry. I'm fine, and as fit as a dog…or something of that type…" Serena said thoughtfully. Darien laughed, and kissed her once more.

--------

Rini and Hotaru left early, to catch a train to Hotaru's house. She lived close to the school, and plus she had to get her things. They had a quick, easy, and early breakfast, and headed out.

"See you later!" They called.

Serena yawned, and poured herself some coffee. Darien was in the shower, and she was downstairs alone. She looked out the window, and saw it was getting lighter, but the clouds looked heavy.

She went into her living room, and clicked on the TV. It was going to snow, and there was still problems with power outages, and such. She wondered if the other scouts even cared.

"Amy does…" Serena said aloud, and took a sip of her coffee.

She found herself thinking of the paper, and rubbed her stomach. The coffee maybe wasn't a very good idea…

She held her stomach, and ran to the bathroom. After a not so refreshing visit to the toilet, she forgot not to flush.

She left the bathroom, only five seconds before Darien screamed. She gasped, and looked in. Darien was halfway hanging out of the bathtub, rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry!" Serena cried. She shut the hot water off.

Darien wrapped a towel around himself. Serena scratched her head, and nervously laughed. "Well…at least you were almost done…" Darien sighed, and she got out so he could get dressed.

She sat in her room, and brushed her hair. She wrapped them up in the two little buns, and let the rest of her hair fall.

Darien came out a few minutes later, and Serena gave him a hug.

"I really am sorry. It was an emergency, and I forgot…" She trailed off. Darien sighed.

"I'm not mad at you, Serena." He said, and then smiled. Serena smiled, and went down to make more coffee, for Darien, not herself.

While making coffee, there was a knock on her door. She looked up to her clock, and it was seven-thirty. A little too early for visitors.

She went to the door, and opened it. There stood Amy, with a couple of cuts and bruises, on her face, and on her body. She was holding Diana, who didn't look to good herself.

"Amy!" Serena cried. She helped her in, and led her to the couch. Amy sat down, and caught her breath.

Serena grabbed some towels, wet and dry, and went to her. Amy wiped her face, and her arms. Diana just lay on the couch. She was asleep.

"Me… Lita got into a fight…" Amy gasped out. Serena's eyes went wide.

"She could have killed you! Why would you do that? Did you fight back?" Serena asked Amy shook her head.

"I'm not that stupid. I just tried to run away…but she's strong…" Amy said, wincing, as she ran the dry towel over her arms.

"What happened to Diana?" Serena asked.

"Luna." Amy replied. Serena looked down. She had scratches, and patches of fur missing. But other then that everything was in tact.

Darien heard the door close, and wondered what Serena was doing. He went down the steps, and saw the bruised Amy, and Serena helping her with her cuts.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She got into a fight with Lita--"

"Lita?" Darien interrupted. "You could've gotten killed!" He exclaimed.

"I think she knows that." Serena said.

Darien sat down. He had enough time to listen to her story.

"Well, I found Diana walking aimlessly around Tokyo, so I brought her back to my place to stay. I had told her that Saturn, would help Rini, and she just stayed there the night. Well, what I didn't know was, the other inners wanted a six o'clock meeting with whoever that lady is. So I quickly packed my work things, and while I was, Diana snuck into my duffle bag.

"I headed to the Shrine, and brought my duffle Bag up. I always walk to work for some reason. Anyway, I was real late. I think at seven I reached there. I went in, and was listening to them talk, when Diana decided to pop her head out. That's when they, including me, found out she was with me, and thought I was a trader.

"I guess I am… I talked to Rini before hand… But I wasn't expecting to be found out so shortly. I tried to talk it over, but Lita got to me. I don't know how, but I guess Luna and Diana fought, and Luna almost won. I was getting beat up also, but something happened.

"Diana's crescent moon symbol glowed, and there was a flash of light. I found myself in front of your house, holding her." Amy explained.

"I can't believe her! Whyhas Luna gone against me?" Serena asked aloud.

"What does this lady look like? The one you work for?" Darien asked. Amy thought a little.

"All I can remember, of her, is her black Flute…"

--------

Hello!

Preview:

_"All right, so what's been happening?" Trista asked._

_"Well, we have concluded that our enemy wants to kill Rini." Amy said._

_"Kill her?" The three outer scouts asked. Amy nodded._

_"I found a note, I've also been having dreams. My last one made the decision that the Flute Player wants Rini dead." Serena said._

Is it just me, or am I getting a lot of dialog in my chapters?...Well anyway I'll update soon if you can review! And hopefully you will!

Love, Lala Rue!


	8. Lonely

Chapter 8

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

Amy stayed at Serena's for the day. She had to call off work, and hoped that something bad didn't happen, which was something big to hope for. She stayed on the couch, and Serena checked on her so often.

Serena herself was real tired. So after one check up on Amy, she went to go lay down.

She soon fell asleep and had a disturbing dream.

Serena was on the moon, and it looked so different. It didn't have its special glow, and war was all over. She ran around the castle, and found her people, and others, fighting. With each other, and other people, from other planets.

Even the Generals from the Moon fought.

She turned and saw someone run into one of her rooms. She followed that person, and found she was going toward where she kept her Imperium Silver Crystal.

"Stop!" Serena cried. The lady turned around. She gasped. It was the Flute Player. The Flute Player grabbed the Crystal. The room filled with light, as Serena watched the crystal turn black.

"Little Moon will die!" The flute Player screeched. Serena was blinded by another wave of bright light, and blacked out.

Serena woke up, in cold sweat. She felt sick, and hurried to the bathroom.

She emptied her stomach, and leaned against the wall. Was that what happened on the moon? Or what could happen? She rested her hands on her stomach.

'Little moon…is that Rini?' Serena asked herself.

She picked herself off the floor, and went to her sink. She washed her mouth out, and wiped her face. She wouldn't let this information seep out to Rini. She needed time alone to talk to Amy and Darien.

--------

A couple days have passed, and there were no new signs of monsters. Amy has stayed at Serena's place, recovering, and talking to Serena about the enemy. Rini has accepted that Amy is now on their side, and could talk freely to her again.

One day the outer scouts, excluding Hotaru because she was with Rini, came over.

"How are you doing, Serena?" Amara asked, as they took off their shoes.

"Well, a lot has happened, and luckily Darien and Amy are here, to talk about it." Serena replied.

"Amy is here?" Michelle asked. Serena nodded.

"Don't worry, she changed sides." She said.

She took them to the table, where Amy and Darien sat waiting.

"All right, so what's been happening?" Trista asked.

"Well, we have concluded that our enemy wants to kill Rini." Amy said.

"Kill her?" The three outer scouts asked. Amy nodded.

"I found a note, I've also been having dreams. My last one made the decision that the Flute Player wants Rini dead." Serena said.

There was an odd silence. Everyone thought over what Amy and Serena said. Finally Amara spoke up.

"What should we do?"

"We can't let Rini out of our sight, until we find out more information on this Flute Player." Darien said.

The six of them agreed. They were not to tell Rini, even though she was a fellow scout, and they had to watch over her.

--------

Rini, Hotaru, and Sheena went to the arcade after school. Hotaru hadn't been in the arcade for a long time, and Sheena had never stepped foot in it.

"What's this game?" Sheena asked. She pointed to a game in the corner. Rini knew this was the Sailor V game, but also the system that transferred information to them, from the moon.

"It's called Sailor V! I can never beat it though…" Rini said. Sheena pulled out some money, and sat in the seat. Hotaru looked at all the games, but spotted something, or someone, else.

"Rini look!" Hotaru said.

Rini turned to see a boy. She'd seen him many times at school, but never talked to him. He was tall, and had spiky black hair. He looked more like a Goth, with a pierced lip. Rini knew that wasn't her type, but she could see Hotaru blush. Rini smiled, and nudged her.

"Go on! Go on!" Rini said. Hotaru stumbled a big, and blushed more.

"Oh, Hotaru your all flushed!" Sheena called from her game.

"N-No I'm not!" Hotaru stammered. Rini gave her a little shove, and Hotaru started to walk over.

Sheena watched as Hotaru went, shakily over, to the boy. Rini looked at Sheena's screen, and found she won the game.

"Hey! How did you beat that?" She asked. Sheena shrugged, and pointed toward Hotaru. Rini looked up, and saw Hotaru talking a little nervously to the boy. The boy looked quite nervous also.

"Aww…They must like each other!" Rini whispered.

The boy had written something on a piece of paper, and handed it to her. Hotaru smiled, and excitedly came back to them.

"You got his number?" Sheena asked. Hotaru nodded, and the three of them giggled. Hotaru looked at Sheena's screen.

"Hey how did you beat that game? Usually no one can!" She asked.

"I have no idea. I just played through!" Sheena said. Rini and Hotaru sighed. There was no way they'd ever come close to beating that game.

They played some more, and Hotaru and Sheena got to know each other, and they liked each other. Rini thought this was good. At least if they had to go anywhere, together, it wouldn't be awkward.

It was getting dark; Sheena said she had to go to work. Hotaru and Rini were left alone, at the arcade.

"So what are we going to do?" Hotaru asked.

"Well it's getting cold…I suppose Michelle, and everyone is over Serena's, so lets just go." Rini said.

Hotaru agreed, and they left the arcade.

Hotaru felt happy to have met Sheena, but something wasn't right about her. And that something felt big, and bad.

--------

Sheena entered her apartment. Sure she liked being home, in her own enclosed place, but not lying to Rini and Hotaru.

"I see your home."

Sheena ignored the floating spirit, and sat on her coach. She laid her head on the couch arm, and closed her eyes.

The spirit floated over to the arm of the couch, and hung her head above Sheena. Sheena felt very uncomfortable, and glared at the spirit.

"What?" The spirit asked with a smile. "Am I bothering you?"

"I wish you'd just leave." Sheena complained. She turned her back toward the spirit, and the spirit crossed her arms.

"You wanted to feel loved. I have given you that. You wanted to find the prophecy sailor. I am coming close to finding her. What more do you want from me?" The spirit asked.

"I want you to leave…" Sheena said. The spirit laughed.

"You can't live without me! If I leave, so does your past. And maybe your future."

Sheena grumbled, and curled up in a ball. She wanted everything to go away. She didn't want this spirit in her home. She wanted her mother back, she wanted to be normal, but it wouldn't happen. Nothing would come back.

"Now sleep, Sheena. When the winds become warmer, I'll reveal our plan to Princess Serenity." The spirit whispered. Sheena found herself losing control of her body, and feeling dark and alone.

The mysterious Flute Player rose off the couch. She had an evil gleam in her eyes, as she played a soft, but eerie tune.

--------

Happy New Year! (I'm late!)

Preview:

_"This is your dear Small Lady. Rini, Serenity, whatever you wish to call her. We just ripped her from you!"_

_Serena fell backwards. The last thing she heard was the screams, and then silence, of baby Rini._

Short, sweet, and to the point! (Not really)

And to that reviewer , and anyone else, who was confused about the past thingy...Well the problem starts in the **past **with Serena and everyone.Rini comes from the **future **which still hasn't solved that same problem. So she goes to the **past**, to find a way to stop it from coming to the** future**... I'll explain it better later.

I'll update, if you review! Could you please?

Love, Lala Rue!


	9. Hints

Chapter 9

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

Serena rolled around on her bed. She was not having a pleasant dream.

She was on the moon again, but this time it was different. Way different. She looked down and noticed her stomach was round. That was right. She was six months pregnant, at least that was the way she remembered it.

She walked around, and found no one in her castle. It was dark, and empty. She didn't dare to look out the windows, but soon it was getting really aggravating feeling nothing around her. So she dared herself to step outside onto her balcony.

What she saw made her sick to her stomach. The green grass was painted red, and bodies, of her people, and others, were all over. She slowly stepped back, and went back inside. She wrapped her arms around her body, to try to stop the shaking and breathing hard.

After regaining her regular breathing, Serena walked out of her room. She could hear something. It was very faint, but still a sound. She followed it, and found it to be more then one person. She followed the shadows, and the sounds of their walking, and found them to be in her throne room.

"At last, my Prince we have everything we've ever wanted." came a voice.

Serena took a deep breath, and walked into the room. She was shocked to see the Flute Player, and…

_King Endymion_,

holding something, sitting on the throne. The Flute player turned around. She had the most smug and evilest smirk, Serena had ever seen in her life. But she felt cold, and couldn't stop looking at Endymion.

"Ah, if it isn't Miss I can be a queen but my people are dead anyway." The Flute player sneered.

Serena couldn't think. Endymion had a smug look on his face, also, but she just couldn't believe it. How could he betray her?

"Oh and if your wandering about the scouts, you'll be joining them shortly." She added.

She snapped her fingers, and the bodies of all the other eight Sailors, appeared, in a heap of blood. Serena held her stomach again, but felt something warm and wet there, well it was as warm as warm could get. She lifted her hand up, and saw more blood. She looked down, and saw her white dress stained in it. There was a wide cut across it, and that's where the blood was seeping out.

Serena grew pale, and looked up to Endymion. There he unwrapped what he was holding. It was a baby. Serena looked up, and gasped.

"If you couldn't tell, Serenity," Endymion called. "This is your dear Small Lady. Rini, Serenity, whatever you wish to call her. We just ripped her from you!"

Serena fell backwards. The last thing she heard was the screams, and then silence, of baby Rini.

Serena woke up. She sat up, wrapped her arms around her round stomach, and cried. The dream was so real. Too real for her liking. She wondered if this was what could happen. Of course, she didn't want it to happen.

After a couple of moments, she felt arms wrap around her. She let go of her stomach, and turned around. She then leaned her head onto Darien's chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Serena what's wrong?" Darien asked. Serena just continued to cry. Darien stroked her back, and she settled down a little.

"It was a horrible dream." Serena said, after fully recovering from her crying. Darien just kept on stroking her back, and Serena could feel more sleepiness hit her, but she wouldn't let it take control.

"A really bad dream…" Serena said. She lifted her head, and let go of Darien's waist. She wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath. It turned into a yawn, and Darien had her lay down.

"You can tell me all about it in the morning." He said. He kissed her cheek, covered her up and laid down himself.

'I don't know if I want to tell you, Darien…' Serena thought before finally falling back to sleep.

--------

Rini was having a somewhat pleasant dream.

She was sitting down, with one of her most favorite people in the universe. She was actually sitting close to him, with her head on his shoulder.

"I miss doing this, Helios." Rini said, with a sigh, as she watched the night sky of the dream world. Helios wrapped one of his arms around her. Rini loved the dream world, and how it was like she was really sitting next to Helios.

"I miss this also Rini. But something isn't right, and you know it." He said.

Yes Rini knew something big was going to happen, but she thought she was the only person who didn't know what was happening. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Yes I know something is going to happen, but why is it that I'm the only one who doesn't know what is happening? Or what has happened?" Rini asked. She could feel Helios shift a little.

"I wish I could give you that answer, Rini." He said after a moment. "But if I do…you might want to try and change it." He added.

"Then you know what is going on?" Rini asked, opening her eyes, and lifting her head. Making Helios unwrap his arm from around her. "Can you at least tell me, who we are fighting against?" She asked pleadingly. Helios hated her innocent eyes, but couldn't avoid them. He had to give her something.

"I can't say anymore then this," he said. Helios hesitated, but when on. "She is going to be one of the hardest enemies to beat. Not because of her power, but of…her…herself. Because of the person you're fighting." He said, trying hard not to give Rini too much. He feared that if he did, he'd end up losing her.

"Well, you gave me more than that!" Rini exclaimed. Helios gave her a confused look. "Now I know it's a woman were fighting!" She added.

Helios had to smile. Rini could always squeeze out so much, out of a so little.

Rini rested her head on his shoulder again, and gazed at the stars. Helios lifted his head also, and wrapped his arm around her again.

Rini only hoped that when the time came to fight, that she, and the others, were ready to do so.

--------

Such a bloddy chapter...

Preview:

_Rini looked to where The Flute Player, and Hotaru were. But they weren't alone. Spirits surrounded Hotaru. Dark spirits._

_"Run Rini!" Hotaru screamed. The spirits started to attack her._

_"N-no! Hotaru, I won't run!" Rini yelled back. Hotaru managed to blast Rini, with her own power, further away, and Rini was blown away to a broken tree, and lay knocked out._

What's going to happen to Hotaru? Why does the Flute Player want her so badly? You'll have to wait!

Please Review, and I'll update soon!

Love, Lala Rue!


	10. Gone Missing

Chapter 10

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

It's been a week since Serena and Rini had those dreams. Rini has been feeling good, and happy since then, but Serena on the other hand…

She moped around, and looked tired. Sometimes she'd just sit there and zone out. Sometimes she wouldn't do anything at all. And according to Amy, and everyone else, that wasn't good for the baby.

"Serena!" Amy yelled finally, after Serena zoning out again. "You are going to go shopping with me, and we will talk!"

Serena heard only a couple of those words, but then she was getting pulled to her feet. Amy dragged her into the bathroom, and Serena brushed her hair. Amy waited for her to get dressed, and they left Serena's house, and into Amy's car.

They drove to a little café, and Amy got them some tea. Serena sipped on hers, but was still silent.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked. Serena just shook her head.

"It was a dream wasn't it?" Amy asked. Serena hesitated, but then nodded.

"I don't like it, Amy. We have to find out who that Flute Player is." Serena said. Amy sighed.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't take care of yourself…It's for--"

"Yeah, yeah! The baby's sake! What about my sake?" Serena snapped. Amy looked surprised, and she quickly apologized.

"That's not what I was going to say. It's for Rini too. You know if something happens to you, then something could happen to Rini!" Amy reminded her.

"I guess your right…Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I get three glazed doughnuts with sprinkles?"

Amy stared at her for a moment, then started to laugh. Serena was back again, and she loved it.

--------

Rini and Hotaru walked along through the destroyed park. The people of Tokyo still haven't done anything about it, but I guess they couldn't really do anything. The ground was dry, and that wouldn't work anyway. Hotaru sighed.

"This isn't the Tokyo I remember…" She said.

"I know…that's why we're here to fix it." Rini replied.

They walked in more silence, just watching their surroundings. But suddenly they heard a faint sound coming up ahead, and they decided to investigate.

There in where a garden used to be, sat the flute player. She played her flute, until she looked up, and noticed that they arrived.

"Perfect. Wicked Lady, and Mistress 9. Right where I can get you." She said.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't play a fool, Hotaru!" The flute player exclaimed. "I know who you are!"

Rini was worried. She didn't bring her broach, or anything. Hotaru was ready though. She was about to transform, when they heard swift sounds. Hotaru knew what was coming, and pushed Rini out of the way.

Rini wasn't expecting anything, and fell down. She rolled a bit, until she could stop, and get up. She looked to where The Flute Player, and Hotaru were. But they weren't alone. Spirits surrounded Hotaru. Dark spirits.

"Run Rini!" Hotaru screamed. The spirits started to attack her.

"N-no! Hotaru, I won't run!" Rini yelled back. Hotaru managed to blast Rini, with her own power, further away, and Rini was blown away to a broken tree, and lay knocked out.

--------

When Rini woke up, it was getting dark, and the skies looked gray. She still lie at that place, but felt unable to move. When she became fully awake, she scrambled to her feet, and looked around.

"Hotaru? Hotaru?" She called.

She searched the deserted park, but found nothing. She fell to her knees, and put her head in her hands. She felt lonely, and scared for her friend.

"Stu-stupid!" She said. "Why Hotaru? Why didn't you let me help?"

Rini felt hopeless in the park, so she decided to go home.

--------

Serena and Darien were watching the news, when they heard thunder. Serena scooted closer to Darien. She didn't like storms.

"I hope Rini is out of this weather." Darien said, as he watched the rain pour down.

"Maybe she's at Hotaru's." Serena suggested. She had both her hands on her stomach, and couldn't get that dream off her mind.

"Darien? I have to tell you about that dream." Serena said, looking up. Darien turned the TV off, and looked down.

"You see it started off on the moon, and--"

Their front door swung open, and Serena jumped. Rini came stumbling in. Soaked in rainwater. Her eyes were red, and they could tell she was crying. She started to stumble towards them, but she fell. Darien ran to her side, and Serena went and closed the door.

"Rini! What happened?" Darien asked.

"Hotaru…I couldn't…save…her…" Rini muttered.

"I think we should put her to bed." Serena suggested. There was no mistake of the worry in her voice. Darien picked her up. Serena got some dry clothes, and towels, and they dried her off, before lying her down in her bed.

Rini slept, and Serena and Darien watched over her. Serena sighed, and left the room. Darien following her out.

"She said something about Hotaru. We should call Amara, and Michelle…" Serena said. She reached for the phone, when it started to ring. She picked it up.

"Serena?" came Michelle's worried voice. "Serena is that you?"

"Yes. What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Hotaru…she's not here. Is she over there?" She asked.

"No she isn't. Only Rini came back home." Serena replied. There was a loud cluttering sound. Serena guessed Michelle dropped the phone. It was picked up again, and Amara's voice came through.

"Serena? We're coming over, Trista has something to say." Amara said, before the line went dead.

Serena hung up the phone, and turned to Darien. "Hotaru isn't over there."

--------

Amy and Diana (Diana wanted to give Serena and Darien a break) were sitting with the lights out, with a candle. Diana loved the little flame, and Amy loved watching Diana look at it. She had a little light, and was doing some light reading, when there was a knock on the door.

Amy closed her book, and turned on the light. Diana looked sadly up to Amy, as she opened the door.

"Amy, we have to go to Serena's!"

Amy quickly nodded, and grabbed her coat. Diana followed Trista, and Amy out, and they went to Trista's car.

--------

They got out, and went to the door. Serena opened it, and they took off their wet coats, and shoes. Diana went to her food bowl. For some reason she felt real hungry.

"What's wrong?" Amy, and Serena asked. Trista sighed, and had them sit in the living room.

"I had a dream…" Trista said. Everyone got comfortable, and she continued. "It was about the future. Now I know I'm not supposed to have these dreams, but usually if I do have them, I don't remember them. So I'm guessing this was an exception dream. I dreamed of Hotaru, and Rini. Rini was the same, but Hotaru was different."

"How so?" Michelle asked. She was extremely worried about Hotaru.

"She was…Mistress 9…" Trista finished. Michelle got up.

"There is no way that she could turn back! Unless…"

"It could be that time from the past is repeating itself. Since Hotaru grew again, it could mean that anyone could trigger that event again." Trista said.

"We don't have to kill her do we?" Serena asked worriedly. Trista sighed.

"I'm not sure, but if that Flute Player, you've told me about, has Hotaru. Then there might be a chance we will have to."

"Then she'll be reborn, right?" Michelle asked. Trista shook her head sadly. Diana appeared from the doorway.

"Does that mean that Rini could become Wicked Lady?" She asked. "I've heard stories about it from momma on the moon."

"It could…but I don't think so. Rini's older now." Trista said. "But it could also mean that it would be more likely to happen, since both Wicked Lady and Mistress 9, are their older, but negative, side of themselves."

Serena and Michelle felt tears weld up in their eyes. Michelle was like a mother to Hotaru, and Serena was a mother to Rini. Michelle sat down next to Amara, and cried, while Serena buried her head into Darien's shirt.

--------

Poor Hotaru...

Preview:

_'Hopefully it'll all be for her benefit. Not mine…' She found herself thinking, but she'd push it out of her mind. She didn't like Serena, anymore, and that's why whoever sided with her, was the enemy._

_All she knew was now Amy was an enemy, and there wasn't any time left to look into the past. She had a clear future now, and that was to find out who the prophecy sailor is. She is the only one to tell what future she has. If she has a future at all._

Hello ppl! Guess what? I got more than 40 reviews! And I'd like more, please! Hopefully you reviews are liking this story as much as I'm having fun writting it! I'll update soon, if I can get some more reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	11. Pain from Deep down

Chapter 11

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

Later that night, Serena and Darien sat, in their living room. The TV was off, and they were listening to the rain pour down. Serena just absent-mindedly rubbed her round stomach, and thought.

She thought about the future. 'What if?' She'd ask herself. 'What if I can't help Rini? What if I can't save the future?'

Darien could feel the worry coming from Serena. He touched her hand, and she snapped out it.

"You shouldn't worry so much." He said. Serena nodded.

"Yeah I know." She sighed, and gave Darien's hand a squeeze. "I suppose I should tell you the rest of my dream."

Darien shook his head. "You don't have to tell me. I got the gist of it, when you woke up shaking and crying."

Serena yawned. "Are you sure?"

"You should get to bed if you're tired." Darien said. Serena yawned again, and got up. She gave Darien a kiss, before heading up the steps to her room. She hated lugging herself up the steps. But it couldn't be helped. I mean her room is up stairs.

Along the way, she peeked into Rini's room. She was still sleeping. Serena carefully shut her door, and went to her room. She sat on the bed, and took down her hair.

She yawned again, and covered up. She was soon asleep, and this time no dreams came to her. At least not any she could remember.

--------

The destruction of the Moon burned in Sailor Mars's mind. The death around her blinded her way toward the light. She couldn't get out, and she felt horrible about it.

"You have destroyed this kingdom!"

"You have betrayed our Queen!"

"No!" Raye would call out to the voices, tears burning in her eyes. "I haven't done anything!"

Everything went black, and she would see a light. A very small light, but it was still visible. She tried to get it, but it would go further every step she took. Finally she gave up, and darkness would engulf the light. She'd be in a never-ending place of darkness.

Raye woke up, and wiped her face off. She couldn't remember that dream, but she could still feel the coldness of it. She didn't like it, yet she couldn't free herself of it. Every morning she'd wake up to a cold sweat, and the fear of something going to be lost. Everyday since she separated with Serena.

But she knew what she had to do. She had to keep on rejecting Serena.

'Hopefully it'll all be for her benefit. Not mine…' She found herself thinking, but she'd push it out of her mind. She didn't like Serena, anymore, and that's why whoever sided with her, was the enemy.

All she knew was now Amy was an enemy, and there wasn't any time left to look into the past. She had a clear future now, and that was to find out who the prophecy sailor is. She is the only one to tell what future she has. If she has a future at all.

--------

Hotaru slowly opened her eyes. As soon as her head cleared, and she could think straight, she looked widely around her.

She found herself to be in a dark room. She was strapped to the wall, and wore nothing. No clothing. Which was very strange for her, and she didn't like it. You couldn't tell though. Purple vines entwined her to that wall. She could also feel a lot of negative energy around her.

"Ahh, awake are you?"

Hotaru looked around. Suddenly there was a little flame coming closer. The flame gave off some light, and Hotaru could see who was conjuring it. Who it was surprised her.

"Sheena?" Hotaru asked surprised. Sheena smiled an evil smile. But Sheena looked different. She held the flute, in one hand, and in the other was that little flame.

"So you do notice me? Well, my name isn't Sheena. At least when I'm like this it isn't." She said. Hotaru struggled a little, but the more she moved the tighter the vines became. Sheena laughed.

"You can't get away, Saturn. Oops my bad, I mean Mistress 9." Sheena sneered. Hotaru became scared. She didn't like the expression Sheena, or whoever she was right now, had on her face.

"You'll become Mistress 9. No matter what you do, I will get to her. She's your evil, she's your grown up form. It's your future!"

"No it isn't!" Hotaru yelled, wincing as the vines kept her from moving. "My future lies within the walls of the Moon! I serve Neo-Queen Serenity, and Princess Rini!"

Sheena pouted a little, but then held her flute up. The flame went out, and Hotaru was in total darkness.

Suddenly she heard an eerie tune. It was soft at first, but then became louder. And when it did, Hotaru felt pain. Pain from the past, when her father made her Mistress 9. Pain from hurting the people she loved, and pain from something down. Deep down.

She screamed in agony, as she went into a darker darkness, and let the evil come out. She tried so hard to keep it inside, but that flute. Something about it, kept her from doing anything. The dark evil music kept her from moving. Kept her from thinking. Finally all went silent, as she felt her body hit the floor.

Hotaru went to sleep, and she only hoped she could wake from this dream. This nightmare.

--------

Hello...

Preview:

_"Very good, Princess Serenity. Now let's see what happens when something unexpected happens!"_

_The Flute player played her flute._

_"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"_

_Serena barely dodged Lita's attack. Everyone looked over to the inners, and saw they're emotionless eyes glaring back._

Hi...and I don't have much to say, except...well...I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	12. Mistress

Chapter 12

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

Serena woke up, and her first instinct was to check on Rini. She tried to get up, but her back suddenly burst into pain, so she just lay there. Her back hurt, her head hurt, and she had the craving for some kind of vegetable. Which was really odd. She hated vegetables, especially carrots.

She lay in frustration, and misery, as her stomach growled, and her head ached. She found herself falling asleep again, and forgetting about her growling stomach, for what seemed like a moment.

But for only that moment she had an image of Rini flash through her head.

"Okay that's it! I don't care!"

Serena ignored her head and back, and found her way to Rini's room. Rini sat on her bed. It looked like she had been up for a long time, but was occupied by tissues, and a stuffy nose. Serena stuck her head inside.

Rini looked up for a moment, and then waved her hand toward Serena. Serena opened the door a little more, and came in.

"How are you feeling?" Serena asked, as she sat next to her.

"Horrible." Was all Rini cold say before sneezing.

"Well, it looks like your not going to school today. So you know what happened to Hotaru?"

Rini nodded, and wiped her nose. She looked teary eyed again, and Serena had second thoughts on asking that question. But Rini scooted closer to Serena, and laid her head on her shoulder.

"We were walking…through the Tokyo Park." She said. Serena nodded. "The Flute Player came up, surrounded us, but Hotaru pushed me away. I hit a tree, and was knocked out. When I woke up, she and, the Flute lady, were gone." Rini explained. She reached out for another tissue, and blew her nose.

Serena carefully got up, and patted Rini's shoulder. "Get some rest. We'll figure out what's going on around here, okay?"

Rini nodded, and curled up. Serena left the room, and closed the door. She went down the steps, and into her kitchen. She reached for her coffee cup, but had the sudden urge to not drink any. Suddenly that craving came back, and she sat at the table.

'Go away! I hate carrots!' She'd yell inside, but the craving still lasted.

In frustration, she swung open the fridge door to find, she needed to go shopping, and that there was some pudding there too.

She sat at the table, with three carrots, and a little cup of pudding. She dipped the carrot in, and munched on it.

'Wow…not that bad!'

She continued to dip her carrot in, and eat it. Darien came downstairs, pulled up a chair, and watched her. She seemed really happy about eating it.

"Is it really that good?" He asked. Serena nodded, and grabbed her last carrot.

She was about to dip it in, when there was some beeping. They looked around, and found it was the Sailor Communicator, sitting on the counter.

Serena stopped eating, and picked it up.

"Serena! Big trouble!" Came Amy's voice. "Everyone is here! _Everyone!_ Please come quick!"

Amy's voice was cut of. Serena turned it off, and looked over to Darien.

"Should you be leaving?" Darien asked. Serena pulled out her broach.

"I have to help, Darien."

"I'm coming too!"

Serena and Darien looked towards the steps. Rini had already transformed, and was ready for anything. Except for the fact that she had a cold.

"Rini you can't come!" Serena said. Rini crossed her arms.

"If you're allowed to go, so am I!" She said.

Serena sighed, and looked up to Darien. He couldn't think of anything to say. "Okay Rini, but you have to be careful. It's still cold from yesterday."

Serena and Darien quickly transformed, and the three of them were out the door.

-

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The monster absorbed Amy's attack, and sent it back at her. Amy dodged, and watched as Amara had her try. The other inner scouts just watched. They didn't mind letting the monster have a go, before they did.

"Pink Moon Heart attack!"

The monster was hit from behind, and couldn't concentrate on absorbing. Rini kept it going, until Serena could catch up. Michelle and Trista took this time to attack it together.

"Submarine reflection!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

(A/N: Did you know Pluto actually whispers that attack?)

A tycoon of water hit the monster weakening it. Rini let go of her attack, and Serena stepped up. She had her Tier in hand.

"It's time you go down! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The monster vanished, and when the light cleared, there stood the Flute Player.

"Very good, Princess Serenity. Now let's see what happens when something unexpected happens!"

The Flute player played her flute.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Serena barely dodged Lita's attack. Everyone looked over to the inners, and saw they're emotionless eyes glaring back.

"Time to die, little Moon!" Raye yelled as she brought out her fiery bow. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Serena quickly ran the other direction, and was caught by Mina.

"Mina stop this! It's me!" Serena said. Mina held two fingers to her lips. She was about to call her attack, when a blast of earth hit her.

"Amara!" Serena screamed. Amara put her hands on her hips.

"We have to protect our Queen, and Princess!" Amara said.

The music suddenly stopped, and the skies darkened. The two fighting teams stopped. And looked around. The Flute Player came to the middle, and snapped her fingers. Dark purple Mist sprouted from the ground, and out raised a young woman.

She had long black hair, and dark purple eyes. She wore a long purple dress, with beads draping from her neck. Rini recognized her, first.

"Ho-Hotaru?" She stammered. The lady laughed.

"I no longer am called that. I am Mistress 9, and I shall destroy all who oppose me!"

Mistress 9 made everything dark. Building lights shut off, and lights all around flickered out. They were left in the dark, and in the cold. The Sailor's were suddenly locked into a dark world, where they couldn't move. Rini broke out of it, and started to run to Mistress 9, but someone held her back. She turned to see Sheena.

"Don't do it, Sailor Mini Moon!" She cried. Rini looked into Sheena's eyes, and felt no life coming from it. She wrenched Sheena's arms off, and backed away.

"You're not Sheena! Get away!" Rini cried.

Rini stumbled and fell. She looked up to see Mistress 9 staring down.

"You want to die first?" She called. She threw her hand up, and there formed a negative energy spike. Rini froze, and watched as her hand came down. She closed her eyes, and covered her face, but didn't feel anything. Instead she heard everyone gasp, and Serena's scream.

-

Hiya ppl! I bet you hate the ending of this chapter!

Preview:

_Everyone could move again, and the lights came back on. Mina ran to Serena, and kneeled next to her. Serena looked up, and they're eyes connected. Mina felt concerned, and Serena burst into more tears. She wrapped her arms around her, and cried._

_Rini was still in shock. Slowly all the sailors gathered together. Amara, Michelle, and Trista kept an eye on the inners. Raye was speechless. Lita was almost in tears._

_"I-I can't believe we did that…" Raye cried._

So have the other sailors come to their senses? You'll have to wait.

You know what? I'm up to chapter 16 already...I've been typing typing typing with out the sense to update update update!

I will, though, update soon, if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	13. Taken away

Chapter 13

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rini slowly opened her eyes, to find Darien took the stab. He, apparently, broke out of the dark lock, and came to block her. Rini's eyes filled up in tears, as he fell next to her.

"No!" She cried out. Darien looked up.

"Run Rini…" He managed to say, before he closed his eyes. Rini started to shake him, but he wouldn't move.

"Oh poor man. Now where was I?" Mistress 9 held up her hand this time to make a ball of negative energy.

Serena broke out, and started to run. She threw herself onto Rini, as Mistress 9 made her hand fall.

As she threw her hand down, something happened. Rini saw her eyes, and they weren't as cold, and dark. And before the dark ball hit the two of them, another voice came out of Mistress 9's body.

"Silence Wall!"

The dark energy was absorbed into the barrier, and Mistress 9 stepped back. She held her throat, like it burned, and turned toward The Flute Player. She nodded, and the two of them dispersed into dark fog. Taking Darien with them.

"Darien?" Serena called looking around. She got off Rini, and looked around widely. Tears fell out of her eyes. He was nowhere to be seen. She hit the ground, as if it were to bring him back. "DARIEN!"

The other sailors could move again, and the lights came back on. Mina ran to Serena, and kneeled next to her. Serena looked up, and they're eyes connected. Mina felt concerned, and Serena burst into more tears. She wrapped her arms around her, and cried.

Rini was still in shock. Slowly all the sailors gathered together. Amara, Michelle, and Trista kept an eye on the inners. Raye was speechless. Lita was almost in tears.

"I-I can't believe we did that…" Raye cried.

"Yeah, well you've caused us a lot of trouble!" Michelle exclaimed.

"I think we should all rest." Trista said.

Serena got up, untransformed, and Raye's eyes went wide.

"You're…" Was all she could say. Serena wiped at her dry eyes, and nodded.

"Six months into it." She said. Rini got up, and looked weary. Serena noticed, and felt her forehead.

"You're burning up! Come on lets go home."

-

Serena fell asleep, almost immediately when she touched her pillow. She needed rest, while the other sailors talked about what happened down stairs. Serena didn't care, at least for the moment. She was worried about Darien. And that's whom she dreamed about.

"What happened to you guys?" Amara asked. All of them were in Serena's kitchen. Amy put Rini to bed, and had Diana watch over her.

"I don't know. But it felt like I was sleeping. I don't remember anything that happened." Raye said. "I didn't even know Serena was pregnant."

"She tried to tell you guys." Trista said. "But you wouldn't listen and you rejected her."

Lita sighed. "I don't remember. And I feel so bad that Darien was taken from her. And in her time of need."

"Rini's pretty hurt too. I mean Hotaru has been her best friend, since forever." Michelle said. She was worried, and felt extremely sadden. Amara squeezed her hand, and she smiled a little.

"What about Darien? Is there away to get him back?" Mina asked.

"We'll just have to wait for that time, when we see them again." Amy said.

"I guess…hey where is Luna and Artemis?" Trista asked.

"Are they at the shrine? Could they still be on the evil side?" Lita asked. Raye shrugged.

"I don't know, but right now, I really don't want to leave Serena's side. Not after what I've done." Raye said.

"Yeah…" The others said.

-

'It was all an illusion…that wasn't Sheena…'

Rini lay awake, but didn't move. Her whole body felt weak, and she was still tired. She wanted to go check on Serena. She wanted the comfort. She tried to move, but her legs weren't working with her.

"Rini?"

She looked around, and found Diana. "Oh hello Diana." Rini said.

Diana hopped onto the little desk and stared down at her. "Are you feeling good?"

"Not really…" Rini said. "But I'd like to go lay down with Serena…"

Diana was going to speak, but the window suddenly blew open. (It's one of those windows that have two-door kind of things) And in flew a little letter.

Diana picked it up for Rini, and jumped onto her bed. Rini carefully sat up, and looked at it. Her eyes welded up with tears, as she read her name. It was her mother's handwriting.

She tore it open, and saw a quick little note. She read it out loud, quietly, to Diana.

'_I guess you've done something good down there, as I expected. All the sailors, except Saturn, and cats too, are back on my side, but if you haven't heard already, Endymion…you're father, has been taken. I wish you the best of luck, and be careful, Rini._

_Love, hugs, and kisses, _

_Your mother,_

_Neo-Queen Serenity'_

Rini wiped at her eyes. Diana went to the window.

"Rini?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I go get momma and papa?" She asked. Rini set the note down, and tried to stand up. She fell back down, and sighed.

"Of course, Diana. Bring them here, please." She replied.

She tried to get up again, and was successful. She watched Diana climb out, and she shut it. Rini carefully walked out of her room, and went into Serena's room.

Serena was still asleep, but Rini curled up right next to her. Soon she fell asleep, and, like Serena, was out like a light.

-

Darien woke up, to excruciating pain, in his chest.

"So you've woken up my Prince."

He looked around, and saw the Flute Player. He was on a bed, with bandages all around his chest. He tried to get up, but the pain came back.

"I wouldn't try it. You might open up your wounds." She said. Darien fell back down, and caught his breath.

"What…what have you done to Sailor Moon?" He asked out of breath.

"Oh I haven't done anything…yet." She said. She got up, and walked around him.

"W-what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Oh, like every other failure has tried. Take her legendary Crystal, and take over the moon." The Flute Player answered. "Except I have the best plan made out." She added, stopping at the end of his bed. She looked evilly toward him, and smiled.

"I will send her to the future and kill her there. That way, she will be her future self, and her past self. And when I go to the moon, the deed will be done, and she won't have some miraculous save from you, or little moon." She explained.

Darien took some deep breaths for the pain, and thought. It was true, if she could send Serena into the future, as her past and future self, she could kill her. And then Neo-Queen Serenity on the Moon would die probably instantly. If only he could tell her.

"There is no way to tell anyone. I have looked apon everything you could do to tell her. No telepathy can happen here. No communication, either." The Flute Player said.

Darien came up with a good idea. He could always seek Helios. He smiled a little, and The Flute Player stopped.

"Don't think Helios could help you either." She said. Darien was shocked. How'd she know about Helios?

The Flute Player snapped her fingers, and a cage appeared. Inside was Helios. He looked asleep, but you can never be too sure.

"Oh, don't worry. Some of his maidens are watching over your crystal. But I don't need that one, yet. Not until I can steal your heart first." She said, with a smug look on her face.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Darien asked. He didn't dare to try to get up, and look at her face. She moved closer for him.

"Why? Because my ancestors have been trying to get that Imperium Silver Crystal, and every single one has failed. I won't fail. There is no flaw in my plan." The Flute Player announced.

"Yes there is." Darien said. The Flute Player looked down.

"What then?"

"You don't know, Serena like I do. She'll figure out a way. And with the Sailors back on her side, nothing can get in their way." Darien said.

"Oh but don't forget about me."

Darien watched as another woman appeared from the dark. It reveled to be Mistress 9.

"You're not a scout." Darien said. Mistress 9 smiled sweetly.

"Don't get me wrong, Endymion. I may not be one, but don't forget about Small Lady who thinks I'm still her friend deep down inside. I work for the Darkness Clan now, and no one will stop us!"

The two women laughed, and then dispersed into dark fog. Darien couldn't take it. He closed his eyes, and fell back to sleep.

No dreams came to him.

-

So are you ready to kill me?

Preview:

_"What's this?" Curiosity got the better of her, and she opened it, and read the inside._

When terror arises, and all seems lost, the white angel will appear. She shall rise above, and bring light apon the dark angel. To make it, and all its darkness, disappear. Then she will vanish as the light fades, and her wings burn to the ground…She is the Sacrifice…

_'What is this? I've never seen this before!' Rini thought. 'Does it have to do with something? The battle? Why didn't anyone show me this?'_

Hi and you people are going to hate me in my next chapter too! But hey this is how it is, and I'm keeping it this way. Guess what though? I got 50 reviews! I'm so happy!

I'll update soon, if I can get some reviews, please?

Love, Lala Rue!


	14. Anger

Chapter 14

DC: I don't know own Sailor Moon.

Serena woke up, and saw Rini next to her. She smiled, and lightly touched her face. She carefully got up, and wondered. Was it all a dream?

'Of course not. Darien was taken away…'

Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she pushed them back. She had to be strong. She needed to find out what was going on, and she needed to find out how she could save Rini. Everyone believes she's the sacrifice. And now she believes it too.

'I've got to find a way to save everyone.' Serena thought.

She got up, and looked toward where she kept that one note. The note that held those weird sentences. She wondered if she should leave it where Rini was, but pushed it past her, and started down the steps. The other scouts left Serena, and the house was empty.

She sighed. "It's too quiet."

There was some scratching at the door though. She opened it to find Diana, and Luna. Luna's eyes grew wide, and Diana smiled.

"Told you mommy! She is pregnant!" She exclaimed.

Luna continued to stare up, and Serena stared back. Finally Serena let go of the doorknob, and smiled.

"Welcome home, Luna."

Luna smiled, and could feel the tears coming up through her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Serena." Luna cried out. She and Diana came in. Serena closed the door, and Luna stopped.

"It doesn't feel real." Luna said aloud. "I can't believe all the things I've heard."

"Do you want the whole story?" Serena asked. She had already sat down in her living room. Luna hopped up to the couch, but Diana went upstairs to see Rini.

"Well, It was the day I was going to tell everyone the good news about myself. But you guys were acting weird, and by the time I was ready, Raye yelled at me. And then I went home. I told Darien, and the other scouts, and they said don't worry. We'll find out why you guys kicked me out.

"The next day, Raye took your things, that we still have to get back, and Rini came. She told me and Darien that, since you guys turned on us, it happened on the moon all the sudden…"

"You mean, on the moon we turned on you?" Luna asked. Serena nodded.

"You turned on Neo-Queen Serenity, and ratted her out to this dark evil lady. And that's when monster started to attack. If you haven't noticed, Tokyo Park has been drained of its natural life force. I found a note, though. It gave me a clue to what could happen in the future…I'll show you later.

"Since then, we've been fighting monsters. I've been having weird dreams. We think Rini is going to be a sacrifice, and-"

"Wait, Rini's going to be a sacrifice?" Luna asked. Serena nodded sadly.

"It goes with that note I found."

"Where's Darien now?" Luna asked. Serena turned her head. Tears were springing into her eyes.

"For all I know he could be dead." She said.

"What?" Luna asked. Serena turned back to her. Tears now streamed her face, but she wiped them away.

"That lady…sh-she took him away…and Hotaru…she's Mistress 9…and anything could happen to Rini…" She blurted out. Luna put her head down. She didn't know what to say.

"It's just too much for me!" Serena cried out. She set her head in her hands, and cried.

"Oh, Serena…" Luna cried. "We'll think of something…"

-

Rini woke up, and felt much better, but Serena wasn't next to her anymore. She sighed, and felt her own forehead. It was much cooler, and it didn't hurt inside anymore. Diana peeked her head in, and Rini smiled.

"Hey, did you get Luna and Artemis back?"

"Yeah. Momma is downstairs, and Artemis is at Mina's for the moment. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better." Rini replied. She stood up, and got her balance. She wanted to get dressed, and go downstairs. So she went to her room, got something and was passing Serena's door, when something caught her eye. Diana went back downstairs, as Rini went to Serena's dresser drawer. Inside was a white piece of paper.

"What's this?" Curiosity got the better of her, and she opened it, and read the inside.

_When terror arises, and all seems lost, the white angel will appear. She shall rise above, and bring light apon the dark angel. To make it, and all its darkness, disappear. Then she will vanish as the light fades, and her wings burn to the ground…She is the Sacrifice…_

'What is this? I've never seen this before!' Rini thought. 'Does it have to do with something? The battle? Why didn't anyone show me this?'

She took it with her downstairs. Serena was at the door, letting Luna out. Rini waited, and when she turned around, Rini held up the note. Serena's expression sunk even more.

"What is this?" Rini asked. She was a little angry.

"It-It's nothing!" Serena said, waving her hand nervously.

"I know it must be something! Even my mom on the moon waves her hand like that, when's she's lying or something!" Rini yelled. "Tell me!"

Serena bit her lip. She didn't want to tell Rini the truth. But will she catch her again?

"It has to do with the…battle…" Serena said, thinking carefully about her choice of words.

"Why didn't I see this?" Rini asked. She still was angry.

"Because…it's for your safety!" Serena said.

"If it's for my safety, why can't I be trusted to know?" Rini yelled. She didn't get why no one could tell her the truth around here. "I bet your trying to keep me away from the battle, huh?" She added angrily.

"No! It-It…I can't tell you! Rini just believe me!" Serena cried. Rini sighed, angrily, and went toward the door. Before leaving, she turned to her.

"If I'm supposed to be like you, maybe I'm not that trusting either."

Rini grabbed her shoes, and left. Sliming the door behind her. Serena's eyes sprung up tears again, and she sunk to the floor. She sat there, and cried. She cried out of worry, tiredness, and sadness. And somewhere deep inside, she felt angry. Angry that this Flute Player has made her life so hard.

-

Helios woke up finally, and looked through his bars. Across from him, was a bed. In this bed was Darien, who, at the moment, could not move.

"Endymion?" Helios called out in surprise.

"It's Darien. I'm not the King yet…" Darien called back. He sounded very tiered.

"What's going on? I was just sitting in Elysion, when something dark surrounded me.

"Your in another dimension. This Flute Player has taken you here." Darien said. Helios sat up. He was confused, and had a headache. The thing that was bothering him was the people of Earth. No one, right now, is having any dreams, or nightmares.

"I was going to send her a message…" Helios mumbled. Darien was about to ask, who it was, but Mistress 9 came into the room.

"Well, it seems that you two are awake. We have gotten almost to the next stage. And in this stage, two friends will be reunited." Mistress 9 announced. She smiled evilly, and turned to Helios.

"I know you know her. She is one of the closest thing to you," she then turned to Darien. "Oh, and you too. King Endymion. One of the closest people to you, although she will look different." She said.

Darien and Helios both knew who it was.

"You can't do that! I know Serena won't allow it!" Darien yelled.

"You can't take Rini away!" Helios cried, but Mistress 9 just laughed.

"Oh but I will! Little Miss Serenity is at home, crying, while Rini is coming towards our attack. She'll walk through the door of her friend, and walk into the trap of an enemy!" She then laughed, and disappeared into the darkness.

Helios became enraged. Darien tried to stand, but the pain came back, and he was forced to lie down.

"Is there no way out?" Helios asked to no one in particular. He tried to force his way out, but something shocked him, and he was thrown back. He sat on the ground, in frustration, as Darien tried to steady his breathing on his lonely bed.

The both of them only hoped that Serena could pull through, and stop this. And maybe they'll be able to help along side of her.

-

Hi ppl! Like I said I'm going to be killed!

Preview:

_Rini lay back down. She had called Serena, to find that only the machine would pick up. She had guessed that Serena went out somewhere, and that was okay. She needed space too._

_She covered up, and had her back toward the door. "Goodnight, Sheena." Rini said, before closing her eyes, and going to sleep._

_"Goodnight little moon. And don't plan on having any dreams tonight."_

Yes ppl...you are going to kill...me...Don't worry! Rini will come back...sooner or later... Oh and Tiffany, I will try to make my later chapters longer...they should be because my last chapters are slowly creepung up...Thanks for the encouraging review!

I'll update soon! Okay?

Love, Lala Rue!


	15. Apartment Number 5

Chapter 15

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rini felt horrible. She was standing in front of apartment number five. It was Sheena's apartment, because she needed a place to stay. She knocked on it, and waited. She heard footsteps, and an eye peer through. Then there were some clicks, and the door swung open.

"Rini! What are you doing here?" Sheen asked.

"I-I got into an argument with my moth—cousin." Rini cried. Sheena let her in, and they sat on the couch.

"What happened?" Sheena asked. Rini told her the story, and started to cry.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her. I mean it was for my own good and everything…" Rini said. She wiped her eyes, and looked up.

"Maybe you should give her some space for a bit. You can stay the night here, and we'll go and get your things for school tomorrow." Sheena suggested. Rini nodded.

"I guess…Are you sure it's okay?" She asked.

"Of course! Don't sweat it!" Sheena replied.

Rini told herself she'd call Serena before she went to bed. But for now, she wanted to give herself, and Serena, some space. She didn't need to think about what she said. She already knew she was so sorry.

* * *

Serena stopped her crying, and got up. She went to her calendar, and flipped through it.

"In a month the baby is due… on July first…well that's weird. I thought Rini was born on my birthday…" Serena closed her calendar, and thought back to when the outer scouts were there the first time.

_What if it isn't Rini?_

"What if it isn't Rini? Why am I thinking of this now, I have more important things to think about…" Serena sighed. "I wish someone was here with me…"

As soon as the words came out off her mouth, there was a knock on the door. She went to it, and opened it. There was Lita, Mina, and Raye.

"Hey!" Mina said. She gave Serena a hug, and the two behind her smiled.

"Why are you three here?" Serena asked, after Mina broke the hug.

"We thought we could visit. I mean we have been ignoring you for the past several months." Lita said.

"And I never really apologized either, Serena." Raye said.

"Well come in. It seems like I have even more news to tell you." Serena said. She let them in, and they sat down.

* * *

After several attempts from the two men, Darien and Helios gave up on trying to escape the dimension of darkness. Ever since they were left here, someone would give them something to eat, and they wouldn't eat. Finally, the Flute Player came to see what was up.

"What? Still no eating?" She asked. "And I thought you were smarter then that, Prince." She added. Darien, who could sit up by now, glared at her.

"What do you want with us?" Darien asked.

"I don't want you interfering with my plans." She said.

"How do you know we'll even try?" Helios asked. The Flute Player glared down to him.

"Don't think I'm stupid. I've studied all your past enemies. I know what could happen." She said.

"What do you mean, you've studied our enemies?" Darien asked. The Flute Player sat down, started to hover in the air, and crossed her legs.

"Well, Queen Beryl was stopped by you and Serenity. You and Serenity stopped the Doom Tree. Prince Diamond was stopped by Little Moon, and Serenity." She turned from Darien, and turned to Helios. "Don't forget the time Little Moon, and Serenity almost died, when Queen Nehelenia threw her off her base." She then crossed her arms.

"There was also Sailor Galaxy, and she was reborn by Serenity, and everyone. Princess Snow Kaguya was stopped by Serenity. You have helped Serenity in many ways. And that's why I will not have some miracle save by the either of you. In fact Hotaru is now Mistress 9. Who used to be controlled by Pharaoh 90, and now won't be able to save Serenity like she did. The Sailor Scouts won't be enough to help her through this one.I have collected enough energy aroundTokyo.And Little Moon won't be able to either, if my plan works out tonight. That reminds me. I better go before it's too late!" The Flute Player gave them a smug look, and flew off into the darkness.

Helios hit the ground, and Darien sighed.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" Helios asked. Darien collapsed onto his bed.

"I'm not sure. It'll take a miracle I guess."

* * *

Rini got her bed ready for the night, while Sheena was in the bathroom. She was just brushing out her hair, when there popped the spirit, a.k.a the Flute Player.

"What do you want? Can't you see I have guest?" Sheena asked. She was a little irritated.

"I have come for your guest. And you can't stop me!" The spirit cried, and suddenly jumped into her body. Sheena dropped the hairbrush, and blacked out. She collapsed on the floor, and lay there for a moment.

"Sheena are you okay?" Rini called from the door.

"Oh it's nothing, I just dropped my brush."

Rini lay back down. She had called Serena, to find that only the machine would pick up. She had guessed that Serena went out somewhere, and that was okay. She needed space too.

She covered up, and had her back toward the door. "Goodnight, Sheena." Rini said, before closing her eyes, and going to sleep.

"Goodnight little moon. And don't plan on having any dreams tonight."

The Flute Player stepped out of the bathroom door, with her flute in her hand. She put it to her lips, but Rini started to roll over. The Flute Player changed her appearance, quickly, making her stumble and hit something. Rini opened her eyes.

"Oww…" Sheena cried. She held up her finger, and saw she had a cut on it.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry. I roll a lot!" Rini cried. She got into her pants (remember she is in a nightgown), and pulled out her favorite handkerchief. Sheena watched as she tore the pink cloth, and wrap it around her fingers.

"I'm sure you don't want to be looking for bandages in the dark." Rini said, as she tied it tight.

"Th-Thank you!" Sheena said. Rini smiled, and climbed into her bed. She closed her eyes, and slowly went back to sleep. Sheena picked herself up again, and changed back. She formed her flute, and again put it on her lips.

'Right where I want you.' She thought, as she played that eerie soft tune.

* * *

Hey I updated! (as if I didn't know about it) 

Preview:

_Darien started to bang on the window, trying to get Rini's attention, but it didn't seem to work. Helios was frozen with fear. If Rini went to the dark side, what hope didthey have on helping anyone?_

_They watched as Mistress 9 held out her hand. Rini looked up, and to their dismay, she grabbed it. It went dark, and silent._

Okay ppl! I'm about 75 done with this story! Isn't that sad? I still have at least six or seven chapters to go...how time flies when you're typing fanfiction... And I hate the scene changer, thingies (Those lines...) I can't seemed to get my others to work. Well I hoped you liked this chapter, and I'm still trying to make my chapters longer!

I'll update soon, if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	16. And there She goes

Chapter 16

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

Serena had gone out with Raye, Mina, and Lita, and had a little fun. It was a little break from trying to find out to get Darien back. Lita, and Raye had to go home, leaving Mina with Serena. Mina was driving her car towards Serena's house.

"I'm glad it's normal…almost normal." Mina said, quickly correcting herself. Serena smiled.

"Me too. I just hope Rini and Darien are okay…" Serena said, frowning a little.

"Don't worry!" Mina reassured, waving her hand, but then quickly putting it back on the wheel. "I bet wherever they are, they're thinking of you! And they'll dream of you!"

"It's weird. I can't remember having any dreams…" Serena said. Mina thought. "I mean it seems like the nights go on forever, and its kind of lonely." She added.

"Well…maybe Helios is slacking off a little!" Mina said, with a smile. Serena had to laugh. Helios wasn't the type to slack off.

Mina pulled into Serena's driveway, and they got out. Serena took her time, her back hurt a little from walking around.

"And when we get inside, it is going to be a girls night! Just like the old days!" Mina cried. Serena smiled.

"But first, I have to check, and see if I got any messages." Serena said.

They walked in, and Serena looked at her message recorder. It was blinking red, and she could tell someone tried to call.

"I knew someone was going to call!" Serena said, as she clicked the button. There was a beep, and out came Rini's voice.

'Hey Serena. Listen, I wanted to say sorry, and that I'm safe and over at Sheena's right now. It's kinda late, so I'll be staying here for tonight, and that I'm sorry. I said that…well I'll talk to you later. Bye…'

The thing beeped, and the red light shut off. Mina walked over to Serena, and patted her back.

"You have such a responsible daughter! Reminds me of you!" She said, in her cheery voice. Serena turned to her.

"Are you sure of that?" She asked. Mina nodded.

"She is like you! Well…at least she's responsible when she wants to be!" Mina said. Serena smiled, and waddled over to her fridge.

"I haven't been to the store in a long time…" Serena said, as she looked through it. She had three pudding cups, some carrots, half a gallon of milk, and some leftover rice.

"Wow…" Mina said, as she stuck her head in. "You haven't, but those pudding cups look good…" She said.

"Carrots too…" Serena said, as stared at it. Mina's eyebrow twitched.

"Carrots? I thought you hated them."

Serena pulled out the pudding, and carrots. She had a smile on her face, as she set them on the table. Mina grabbed a pudding cup, and sat across from her. She watched as Serena dipped the carrot into the pudding cup, and munched on it.

"Well…I'll be sure if I ever get pregnant to never have pudding and carrots in my fridge." Mina said.

"Oh don't worry!" Serena said. She took another bite. "You'll find a lot more things. Like onions, and ice cream, and tomato soup with syrup. And-"

"Okay! No need to have a full menu laid out in front of me!" Mina cried. She suddenly had the urge to be sick.

Serena just smiled, and finished. This was her time, no time for worries, yet.

* * *

Rini woke up, in the dark. She rubbed her head, which hurt badly, and peered around. There was nothing she could see. It was too dark. She took both her hands, and started to rub her head, it was really hurting.

"Is this a dream?" She asked herself.

"No it isn't, Rini!"

Rini looked up and saw Mistress 9. She got up, but fell back down. Mistress 9 walked closer, with an evil smile on her face.

"Don't you want to be with me? I am your best friend." She taunted. Rini crawled back.

"You're not Hotaru!" She managed to say. "You're not the friend I know."

"Yes I am." She said. "I'm your only friend. All your other friends hate you." She added.

"No!" Rini yelled. "It's not true!"

"Oh, then why did Serena lie to you? She wanted all the glory of being the hero." Mistress 9 said. Rini thought.

* * *

Darien and Helios were thrown into a room. The Flute Player, smiled from behind, and when they turned to her, she had one finger pointing down. They looked, and were surprised to see Rini, and Mistress 9 standing there. They could also hear what they were saying. It was like they were on top of a window that couldn't break.

"I know Serena would never lie to me! None of the scouts would!" Rini cried. Mistress 9 just crossed her arms.

"Serena, your own mother, lied to you. She held back important information. She wanted the glory. All the fame, so she could send you back to the 21st Century feeling miserable, and alone. Think about it."

Rini brought her knees to her chest. "Lies…" She whispered.

"It's the truth Rini." Mistress 9 said. She slowly came forward. Rini started to hug her knees as she spoke.

"If you become Wicked Lady. Everything will work out. No more lies, no more misery. No more sacrifices. You won't be alone." Mistress 9 said.

Darien started to bang on the window, trying to get Rini's attention, but it didn't seem to work. Helios was frozen with fear. If Rini went to the dark side, what hope did she have on helping anyone?

They watched as Mistress 9 held out her hand. Rini looked up, and to their dismay, she grabbed it. It went dark, and silent.

"No…" Darien whispered. Helios looked up. Three women appeared.

"Soon will be the Day of Destruction, will be apon the puny planet of Earth, and we shall take the Moon!" Mistress 9 sneered.

"It will be the day that we three will rise as Queens!" The Flute Player cackled.

"I am no longer alone! And together, we will destroy!" Wicked lady announced.

Darien and Helios watched as they vanished into the darkness. Leaving them alone in it. Darien put his head down, and Helios felt the pure energy of Rini disappear along with them.

"Please," Helios whispered. "Please, let Serenity think of something."

* * *

Superly Short Chapter! (and here I was supposed to make them longer...)

Preview:

_Serena was actually falling asleep herself, when her communicator started to beep. She stared at it for a moment, but then went to the end table, and picked it up._

_"Serena! We have something to show you." came Raye's excited voice. "Trista is coming to pick you up now."_

_"Okay. I'll be ready." Serena said. She clicked it off, and slid on her slippers. She hasn't been able to see her feet for the longest of times. She got into a drawer, and got her transformation broach. Something told her she was going to need it._

I'm sorry for the short chapter! But I wanted to keep it in the range of the subject in the chapter, if you get what I mean...Anyway, how is everyone? Just trying to make small talk!

I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	17. New information

Chapter 17

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

Serena sat in the dark living room. She was thinking about the enemy. They haven't planed anything, that she knows of, she hasn't heard about Darien, which is making her even more stressed, and Rini had gone missing.

"I can only hope Rini comes home soon." Serena said. She sighed, and got tired of sitting, so she got up and walked around.

The house wasn't the same with out anyone around. The bed was empty too. Not that she wanted to do anything, but she missed the company. Thinking of all these things made her worry even more. The baby was due in less then a month, and her birthday was only in two weeks.

'Like that matters.' She thought, after looking at her birthday marked on the calendar. 'What I'm worried about is if anyone will be here by that time.'

Everyone has been giving her help. Police trying their best, but it still wouldn't, work, to find her missing husband and cousin. People from town, and everywhere else, have been giving her things here and there, but her friends. They have been helping the most.

Luna, and Amy keep her updated on any signs of monsters. Raye keeps up with her 'looking into the fire' thing. Mina keeps her company, whenever it's too unbearable. The outer scouts have been on a hunt for any information, along with Luna and Amy. And Lita well she has saved Serena from eating some of her flowers in her yard.

Serena looked out her kitchen window, and saw that Darien's roses were still living. That gave her hope that Darien lived as well. That's one of the many things that didn't worry her in her life. At least not now.

She went to the couch, and sat down. Her back was hurting, and she felt a little sleepy.

"Sleep…Dreams…I still haven't had any…" She said to herself. It struck her as weird that she hasn't had any dreams for a long while. She didn't think anyone has had any at all.

She was actually falling asleep herself, when her communicator started to beep. She stared at it for a moment, but then went to the end table, and picked it up.

"Serena! We have something to show you." came Raye's excited voice. "Trista is coming to pick you up now."

"Okay. I'll be ready." Serena said. She clicked it off, and slid on her slippers. She hasn't been able to see her feet for the longest of times. She got into a drawer, and got her transformation broach. Something told her she was going to need it.

After about ten minutes there was a knock on the door. Serena opened it, and there stood Trista. She followed her out, and went to her car.

They headed for the Cherry Hill Shrine.

* * *

Serena took her time up the steps, cursing each and every step there was. Trista, who had to hold in her laughter, helped her in any way, and the both of them hurried inside.

Raye lived with Chad, and right now Chad was out doing something. But this didn't matter, everyone looked ready for anything, when Serena came into the room.

"Look at this!" Raye said.

Serena sat next to Lita and Raye, and took the paper from Raye's hand.

'Come to our dimension for the final battle, if you ever want to see Prince Endymion, or little moon again.'

Serena read it again, and again, then finally looked up. "Where did you find this?"

"In the middle of Tokyo Park. Or what was left of it." Amara said. "We think it's an invitation."

Serena set the paper down, and looked at each of the scouts. They looked back to her, waiting for what they should do next. She often forgot she was the leader.

"What do you want to do?" Serena asked. She knew she wanted to go save the two, but she didn't know if anyone else did.

"Oh come on Serena!" Lita said.

"Yeah, you know we'll be behind you all the way!" Raye said.

"We know you want to go save them. And we all agree to help." Mina said.

Serena smiled, and nodded. "Of course. I say we go save Darien, Rini, and Hotaru!"

All the other sailors nodded their head.

"But wait."

Everyone looked to Amy. "In this dimension, things are different."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Well, we found that this dimension is…well unique. As I call it." Luna said. "It's a different dimension, then any we have been too. Trista can tell you more."

Everyone turned to Trista. "This dimension, as Luna said, is very different. Well first off, we aren't quite ourselves anymore."

"We aren't ourselves?" Raye asked. "What do you mean?"

"It means that when we go into this dimension, we will be our past, present, and future selves. If we go in there, we have to be very careful, and," Amy looked up to Serena. "We have to protect Serena even more."

"You make it sound like I'm a burden, Amy." Serena said.

She looked to each and every sailor scout. They looked ready for anything. She smiled.

"I say we go for it!" Serena said.

"But will you be okay, Serena?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, I mean your extremely close to due date." Amara said. Serena nodded.

"I want to save everyone. I want Tokyo back to normal." She said. "And I don't want Rini to be a sacrifice."

"Yeah!" They chimed together.

"We cats will stay here, and watch over Tokyo." Artemis said. Luna and Diana nodded in agreement.

"Then are we set?" Serena asked. Everyone got to her feet. Lita helped Serena up, and she got her broach out.

"Moon Crystal power, Make Up!" She yelled.

Everyone followed her lead, and formed a circle. They got ready for the sailor teleport.

"Bring our Prince, and princess back!" Diana called. They gave a nod, and held their hands.

"Sailor Teleport!" They yelled.

* * *

Mistress 9, Wicked Lady, and The Flute Player sensed it. The Flute Player gave them a smile, and they knew. The scouts were coming to the battle. And in an instant they were gone.

* * *

Darien, and Helios sat in the dark place, but could feel it too. They knew that the scouts had arrived.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Helios asked.

"I know they'll make it. I just want to see it when they do." Darien said in frustration. Helios looked around, but there was nothing but dark.

"We should try and find them." Helios said. "Maybe if we can just believe."

"Believe in everyone's power?" Darien asked. "How do we do that?"

Helios smiled, and clamped his hands together. "Pray to them."

Darien didn't think of that one. He smiled, and clamped his hands together. Together the two of them prayed to the all the scouts. They prayed to go see them, and to help them in the final battle.

* * *

Losta dialogue!

Preview:

_The Lady looked up to the two, and raised her shaky hand to the circular wall._

_"King Endymion, Lord Helios…" She said. Her hand slid down, and she bowed a little. "I was wondering when you'd come."_

So...I'm on chapter 20...at least typing wise, and I have at least one after that... maybe an epilogue...just have to see how it's going.

Thank you aserene for the small talking! I'm fine! But man...you must really dislike Rini. She's not such a bad character. ( I like her...) I can't beleive I'm almost done with this story!

I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	18. It's coming near

Chapter 18

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

The scouts landed in a misty place. They looked around, and saw nothing but the mist. Serena took a step forward, placing one foot on the ground in front of her, and carefully put pressure on it.

The ground cracked, and there was water. Everyone guessed they were on ice.

"Oh great." She said, as she pulled her leg back up.

"What should we do?" Amara asked.

All of them, stuck one of their foot on the ice, and it cracked. This time the whole ice field cracked, leaving them on one icy patch of ice.

"It would seem everyone is stuck."

They looked up and saw Mistress 9. She floated above the ice-cold water, with a smile on her face.

"Hello my queen and her knights." She said. Serena frowned, as everyone got into the most comfortable fighting position. Amy had her computer out, and was scanning, searching, for anyway out.

"I know Hotaru is in there!" Serena yelled. Mistress 9 walked like she was on the ground, and stood closer.

"No she isn't. All lights are off, and darkness has taken her soul away. I own this body now." She said.

Serena sighed, and looked at everyone. Even on this small block of ice, everyone stood ready, as Amy clicked away on her computer. The only one who was probably having second thoughts was Michelle. And Serena knew why. Everyone should have known.

"I'm sorry Hotaru but it looks like we'll have to get rid of your body." Amara said. Michelle looked hurt, but she knew it was for the best.

"I'm sorry girls, but my time to fight isn't here. Instead I call upon my Water maidens!" Mistress 9 exclaimed. She snapped her fingers, making an echo sound, and disappeared into the mist.

Amy gasped, and everyone looked. "Ju-just now, thousands of things have appeared in around us!" She stammered. The looked down, and sure enough the water seemed to get darker, like something, or _a lot of things_, were in there.

"Is there any way to stop them?" Mina asked.

"Not that I know of…wait!"

Amy clicked more on her computer, shut it, and her visor went away. When she did this monsters, looking a lot like fairy tail mermaids, started jumping out of the water. Amy took a deep breath, and stuck one finger in the water.

"Are you crazy Amy?" Lita asked. Amy took one more deep breath, before saying,

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" This made ripples hard enough to throw the monsters back. Amy looked up to Neptune, and she understood.

"We have to keep sending them back until I can think of something to do with this water!" Amy explained. They nodded, and Neptune used her 'Submarine Reflection' to keep them back.

While waiting for a plan, Raye looked over to Serena. She had a sudden idea. Serena was Eternal Sailor Moon. Which meant she had wings.

"Serena!" Raye exclaimed. Serena looked over.

"What?" She asked.

"You're Eternal Sailor Moon!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and?" Serena asked. Raye gave her a cross look. Soon everyone was getting the idea. Serena wasn't.

"Fly!" Everyone announced at one. Serena looked at her wings, and smiled embarrassingly, before lifting into the air. The ice started to crack in the middle, where she stood, so everyone else had to crowd in the middle.

"Try to find some dry land!" Amy said.

Serena nodded, and flew off.

"Do you think it was wise to do that?" Mina asked.

"I don't know she is a klutz." Raye said.

"No I mean, if this Flute Player wants to do something…to you know capture her to get to Rini…" Mina said.

Suddenly everyone was having second thoughts of letting Serena fly off on her own.

* * *

When Helios, and Darien, opened their eyes, after praying, they found themselves in a field. Not a nice field full of flowers, and the sun shown brightly, but a dead field, full of dead leaves, and a cloudy sky. 

"What happened?" Darien asked.

"Maybe our prayers reached the scouts." Helios replied, although there was still a hint of uneasiness in his tone.

The two of them got up, and started to walk around. It was a gloomy place, no life, or even energy, was there. It was bare, and depressing. Once and awhile they'd see a flower, but soon after it would wither and die.

"Wow…it's parallel to Tokyo Park." Darien said. Helios looked up to him.

"Parallel?" He asked. Darien nodded.

"Tokyo Park was destroyed. That's where our enemy took all the energy from to use it against us." Darien explained. Helios nodded. It gave him a chill walking around in this place.

As they were walking they spotted a light far away in the distance. They kept on walking toward it. And as they did it got brighter and brighter.

And when they did finally reach it the light disappeared, and left a huge floating ball in front of them. Inside this ball was a woman. She had long black hair that clung to her pale face, and light gray eyes. She wore an old style, pale blue, kimono. She looked up to the two, and raised her shaky hand to the circular wall.

"King Endymion, Lord Helios…" She said. Her hand slid down, and she bowed a little. "I was wondering when you'd come."

"Who are you?" Darien asked. Helios simply bowed.

"Lady Sheena. I was wondering where you disappeared too." Helios said.

"It has been awhile…Ahh…you must be Darien of Earth then. Not yet King." Sheena said, looking at Darien.

Darien was confused. But Helios just smiled.

"This is Lady Sheena of prophecies." He explained. Darien's eyes widened.

"So your are Sailor Prophecy? That woman always talked about you." He said to Sheena. She nodded, and smiled.

"Could you tell us where we are at?" Helios asked.

"You are the two who prayed to the Scouts. I know not where we are, but that I was also taken here. But it seems I'm trapped in this…this thing." She replied. She touched the circular wall, and sighed. "And while I'm in here, time flows faster, and I grow weaker."

"How can we get you out?" Darien asked.

"You must defeat me. My other side." She said. "She is the one who has disrupted our dimension, and wants to take over Tokyo."

"You mean that other Flute Player?" Darien asked. "She's you?"

"We are one. She is my dark side. My evil that I have tried to keep down." Sheena said. "She escaped a thousand years ago, and that's when I was trapped here. Only a touch bit of me is left in that dark part of my soul. She sent me here so she could ruin the prophecy I hold for Tokyo and the Moon." Sheena explained.

"A thousand years ago?" Helios asked. "So that means, right now, we're in the future?"

Sheena nodded. Darien thought.

"So technically I am King Endymion." He said.

"Yes and no. Right now you are the past, present, and future. You are Darien, Prince Endymion, and Neo-King Endymion." Sheena explained. "And you must go save the Moon. For I fear the Sacrifice is coming closer."

"Who is the sacrifice?" Helios and Darien asked at once. Sheena frowned, and closed her eyes. They could see she was still aging in that circular prison.

"I cannot tell you…I wish I could, but I cannot tell you." She said. She then looked at Helios. "I thought you knew Lord Helios. You were going to tell little Princess Serenity in a dream."

"I only had a hunch. And even if I did know, I guess I couldn't tell either." Helios said with a sigh.

"Where can we find where the Sailor Scouts are?" Darien asked. Sheena held her hand up.

"I'll take you there. Just please don't let my prophecy, for the future of the Moon, and Tokyo, fail."

In her hand formed a flute. She put it to her lips, and played a sweet tune. Not like the eerie scary things the other Flute Player played. Darien, and Helios, could feel themselves floating, and feeling a little sleepy.

Soon they were lifted into the air, and disappeared.

* * *

Hello... 

Preview:

_"I think it's an illusion."_

_Everyone looked at Amy. She had her little computer out, as she sat on the ice._

_"That's why my computer won't pick anything up. And it did feel weird when I touched the water." She explained. Of course everyone else was confused. She closed her computer and clicked off the visor._

_Then she took a deep breath, and jumped right into the water._

Sadly, ppl...there are only three or four chapters left...I hope you're liking this story, anyway! And to aseren and silvermoon...I don't like how Rini is that 'close' to her father from the past, but someday she'll get over it! Like in here, she's with Helios, and dosn't care for her...father... :Shudders:

Anywho, I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	19. So many Doors

Chapter 19

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

Serena disparately flew around looking for something. After a long while, she wanted to go back. She actually stopped, and was turning around when she saw it. After a long space of water, there was some land. On that land was a door. Serena didn't have time to see where that door led. She had to get back, before all the sailors fell into this weird ocean.

* * *

"Ghaa!" Michelle gasped. She was running low on energy, and only Amara could hold her up. Amy was still clicking away on her computer, and the circle of ice they stood on slowly started to melt. 

"Amy! We need to do something!" Raye cried out.

"I don't think Michelle can hold any longer!" Lita said. Amy clicked off her computer, and thought on her own.

"Guys!"

Everyone looked up. Serena was there, and she looked a little relieved.

"There's land! It's a long way over that way!" She cried.

"I got it!"

Amy carefully walked around the others. She first dipped a finger in the water, and brought it back up with a puzzled look on her face. Then she brought her hands up, fingers spread out, and concentrated real hard. The monsters were starting to come back, and they were coming fast. Amy felt her power, and blasted cold ice onto the water. The water turned to ice. She used this and started to make a trail.

"Follow me! I'll keep a trail going of ice. Follow me, and Serena lead the way!" She explained. She then started to run, leaving an ice trail behind her. The scouts all started to run, and Serena led the way. The ice was slippery, and Amy seemed to be the only one not slipping.

"Careful!" Mina said. She was basically sliding her feet like she was ice-skating. Everyone followed her lead, and seemed to do better.

"The monsters!" Trista yelled.

The monsters kept leaping over the ice, also breaking it behind them.

"Don't let them get past Amy, or else we'll be lost!" Michelle said.

"Jupiter O-"

"No! Don't do that Lita!" Amy exclaimed. "Water conducts electricity!"

"Oh yeah…" Lita said. She totally forgot about that one.

The monsters were soon gliding through the water, catching up to them extremely fast.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

Some of the monsters were taken back, but still more came. Pluto kept it up, while Mina had a try.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" She yelled, and zapped away a lot of monsters, but they still came back.

"Were almost there!" Serena yelled. She noticed they were having trouble.

"Keep going straight Amy! I'll have a try at these things!"

She pulled out her Tier, and flew backwards. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

This took out half the monsters, but the other half still slowly glided onwards toward Amy.

Three monsters were successful, and Amy caught them. She had to make the ramp go up, and that's when the bad thing hit.

She ran out of power.

"AHHHHH!"

All the sailors, on the ice, went up, and flew off of it. All seven of them closing their eyes, and all of them expecting to hit the water.

Instead they hit the ground, all of them in a pile.

After sorting themselves out. They took a rest. Amy recharged, with Michelle, as the others looked around. They saw nothing but that door, Serena had seen earlier.

"Wow. Now wasn't that fun?" Lita asked. The others gave her a look saying 'stop the enthusiasm'.

Amy and Michelle got up, and all of them looked at the door. Serena took a quick fly around, but found nothing else. She stood alongside of them, and stared at the door.

"I wonder where it leads too?" Mina asked.

"Anywhere but here." Amara answered.

"My stomach feels weird." Serena announced.

"Are you sure it isn't the baby?" Raye asked.

"No. I'm nervous. I haven't had anything hit my stomach." Serena replied.

"Well, don't jinx yourself." Amara teased.

Lita, being the brave one, went to the door, and slowly opened it. It was dark. All the scouts stepped inside, and the door disappeared behind them. They were in total darkness, but then it was like the floor disappeared. They fell, and landed on something hard.

Serena had closed her eyes. When she did open them, she was surprised. They were back on that block of ice, and everyone else was just looking around.

"I don't believe this!" Serena cried, as she got up.

"Why did it send us back here?" Trista asked.

"I think it's an illusion."

Everyone looked at Amy. She had her little computer out, as she sat on the ice.

"That's why my computer won't pick anything up. And it did feel weird when I touched the water." She explained. Of course everyone else was confused. She closed her computer and clicked off the visor.

Then she took a deep breath, and jumped right into the water!

"Amy!" Everyone cried. Serena clung onto Mina, and everyone watched as the water slowly went still.

After a few agonizing seconds, Amy came up. What was weird was she didn't look wet, and you'd think she'd be cold.

"It's fake. There is another door down there." She said.

"But what about the monsters? They are real." Lita said.

"Those are the only energy filled things here, other then us. That's why I was able to pick them up." Amy explained.

"But then, how did Michelle control the water?" Amara asked.

"Because we thought it was real, so it became real." Amy replied.

"Well then."

Raye slowly climbed into the water, and when she did, she was surprised. She didn't feel the water, yet she floated in it like there was some.

"Now don't believe its water, and you'll go down." Amy explained.

Raye did what she was told, and disappeared under the water. Slowly each scout went under. Amy and Serena being last.

"How'd you figure it wasn't real?" Serena asked as they floated down.

"Well, my computer didn't pick up anything. The water didn't feel cold when I touched it, and something was up with that door." Amy explained.

They landed softly on the ground below it. When they looked up, they could see the water, but could breath, and actually walk around. Not swim. They could also see the monsters starting to come after them.

"Okay this is getting weird, freaky, whatever you'd like to call it!" Mina cried out. She opened the door, and the scouts piled in. The door disappeared behind them.

Again it was dark, but this time a path opened up. They didn't fall. They walked on the path, which seemed to go on forever. Serena was getting tired, and was about to say something, when they found yet another door.

"I'm really tired of these doors!" Lita cried.

"What happened to the enthusiasm?" Amara asked. Lita glared at her, before she pulled the door opened. Inside there were two large glass tubes filled with water. They stepped inside, and the door disappeared behind them.

They took a closer look, and saw something they couldn't believe. Inside the tubes were Darien and Helios.

"How'd they get in here?" Serena asked, like anyone could answer that question.

"I don't know, but we should get them out!" Raye replied.

They stepped closer, and Serena put her hands to the tube where Darien was put. She was so close to touching him, and she could almost feel it.

Amy went to the machines next to them, and clicked onto it. "I'm hacking in."

"Oh, Amy's a hacker now?" Michelle asked.

"Never knew you had it in you." Amara said. Amy blushed a little, as she typed away.

Mina was over at Helios's tube. A sudden thought came into her mind. "So this is why we haven't been dreaming!"

"That could be true. Doesn't Helios live in Elysion, the Dream land?" Serena asked. She still couldn't get her eyes off Darien, though.

"But isn't that where Darien's golden crystal is kept? Or isn't that in his horn?" Michelle asked.

"He lives in Elysion, where he gives people dreams, and the crystal is in his horn." Trista said, stepping up to Darien's tube. "Luckily the horn is still on his head, or else Darien, and his own life would be in danger. That would only be if it was in Elysion." Trista added.

"Got it!"

Amy clicked a button, and the tubes drained, and Darien and Helios were let free. They weren't wet thought, which made it much easier for them to catch.

"Darien!" Serena cried.

Slowly the two started to wake up. Darien's first reaction was, Serena had saved Tokyo, but then he saw he was still in some dark place, and thought differently.

"Serena?" He asked. Serena felt like crying. She hugged him, and kissed him. Then she started to cry.

"I thought you were gone!" She cried.

"Well…I'm not…but we…Helios? Where is Helios?"

Serena broke the hug, and looked behind them. Helios was only smiling, and being helped up by Lita.

"I see were back with the scouts." Helios said. Darien smiled, and both he and Serena got up. Everyone took their turns hugging Darien, and saying sorry for what they did to Serena.

"It's okay! It wasn't your fault." Darien said.

"Well, it was somewhat our fault." Amy said. "We believed in what that Flute Player had to say."

"Yeah…" Mina, Raye, and Lita said at once.

"Well, that's over, and we can concentrate on what we can do to save Hotaru, and Rini." Serena said.

Helios and Darien's smiles were wiped off their faces. They nervously looked at one another, not really wanting to tell Serena what happened to Rini. Unfortunately, all the scouts saw this reaction.

"What happened to Rini?" Serena asked. She was in mother mode now.

"And Hotaru? Have you seen her?" Michelle asked worriedly.

"They…they went" But Helios was cut off.

"We went to the good side!"

The tubes disappeared, and they found themselves in Tokyo Park. Except this Tokyo Park looked like the Park that was never destroyed. Serena looked around. She knew that voice sounded somewhat familiar.

"So you've finally found the three of us!"

Serena looked behind her, and saw someone that made her knees buckle. She fell to the ground, and just stared up at the person. Persons to be exact.

The sailor scouts, saw her fall, but were soon staring at the three girls. Darien bent down to Serena, and Helios stared into the lifeless eyes of Rini.

Actually her name was now Wicked Lady. And she stood with Mistress 9, and The Flute Player.

* * *

Hi ppl! 

Preview:

_She was about to give up, and sit and wait for someone to come, when she saw a light. She gained more courage, and went toward it._

_When she got closer, the light dimmed, and she could see it was a ball like object. And when she got even closer, she could tell someone was in it._

_She stepped up to it, and gasped. It was Rini._

Hi ppl, again, guess what? There are only three chapters left...I think...well...I'll update soon, if I can some reviews...

Love, Lala Rue!


	20. Trickery

Chapter 20

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

Serena felt arms around her. She looked up, and saw Darien. She nodded, a little, and got up. She looked straight at the three. Was this what Helios was trying to tell them?

"Hello, Sailor Moon." Wicked Lady said. "Nice of you to join us."

"Rini? I know you're in there!" Serena said. "I'm going to get you out!"

"No chance." Mistress 9 said. "She's gone, locked up just like my good side."

Serena looked into Rini's eyes, and saw nothing. Not one tiny ounce of purity left.

The sailor scouts stepped up. Helios looked a little scared, but other then that he looked ready. Even for the worst.

"Were ready, when you are, Serena." Raye said. Serena looked over. Raye's expression showed concern, and a little anger. Serena nodded sadly.

"Oh, but before I fight," The Flute Player said, with a glint in her eye. "I must get more power!"

She punched her fists into Mistress 9, and Wicked Lady's chest. Her hands went right in, although there was no blood. This surprised everyone, including Wicked Lady, and Mistress 9. The Flute Player's hands came back out, holding what seemed like dark balls of dark energy.

"You tricked us!" Mistress 9 exclaimed, as her body went haywire.

"You promised us we wouldn't be alone! You promised us greatness!" Wicked Lady yelled, as her body glowed pink.

"I tricked you." The Flute Player sneered. The dark energy balls were absorbed into her palms, and she could feel herself growing stronger.

The sailors watched as Mistress 9, and Wicked Lady's bodies started to glow, and melt away, leaving nothing. Serena looked all over, but didn't see anything forming out of the bodies.

"Rini?" She yelled. But Wicked Lady's face, just melted away into nothing.

Meanwhile, everyone watched as The Flute Player grew in power. The dark boost boosted her up higher, and higher. Her appearance changed too. Her hair grew longer, and she seemed to grow in age a little. She had a wicked smile on her face, and held her flute.

"I shall send you away, Moon princess!"

She played her flute, and Tokyo Park disappeared.

* * *

Serena didn't feel the warmth of arms around her anymore, and couldn't see anything but darkness. 

"Where did everyone go?" She asked herself. Inside she could feel something moving inside her. She hoped that since the older Rini wasn't here, it meant that the little Rini inside her wouldn't die.

"Little moon…" She said to herself. Something was bugging her about it.

After a moment, she started to walk. She knew it wasn't a good idea, but she had to find someone.

"Raye? Lita? Mina? Amy, Darien, Helios? Michelle, Trista, Amara? Where are you guys?" She called.

No one answered back. She stopped, and looked around. No one was there, nothing was there. She felt the presence of nothing, but darkness, and didn't like it. She started to walk again, but this time she stepped down, and fell through.

With a scream, she fell down, and kept on falling. She tried her wings, but they didn't seem to work either.

Finally she came to a stop, and when she opened her eyes, she was in, what looked like, Tokyo Park. Except it was destroyed.

She gained enough courage to walk around. She hated this place, it was so deserted, and lonely. She was about to give up, and sit and wait for someone to come, when she saw a light. She gained more courage.She went toward it.

When she got closer, the light dimmed, and she could see it was a ball like object. And when she got even closer, she could tell someone was in it.

She stepped up to it, and gasped. It was Rini. She ran to it, and banged on the clear wall between them. Rini didn't stir, or do anything.

"Rini? Please answer me!" Serena cried. She was crying, but didn't care. Her daughter was in there.She wanted to know she was alive. If she was alive.

"Rini?" Serena had stopped banging on the glass. She stepped back, and thought a little.

"Is there anyway to break the glass?" She asked herself. She thought of using her Tier, but knew that it could either kill her, or be a useless thing to try.

"My crystal…" She opened her broach, and held the Silver Imperium Crystal. This seemed to make Rini glow inside the ball. Serena stepped closer, and could see Rini's own Crystal glowing inside her.

"Maybe…" She concentrated on using a little of her power to break the glass. And sure enough Rini's crystal reacted that way, and the glass shattered.

Serena hurriedly put her crystal back into her broach, and caught Rini. When she did, Rini opened her eyes, and everything went dark again.

"Momma…" Rini whispered. Serena, with tears in her eyes, smiled, and hugged her.

When they broke the hug, they were back in the old Tokyo Park. Serena smiled even more, when she saw the other scouts, and Helios around them.

"Rini's she's…"

Helios stopped himself, and quickly turned around. He was blushing red, as he took off his cape, attached to his clothes, and handed it to Darien. Darien looked down, and noticed, like Hotaru, Rini was wearing nothing. Smiling at Helios's gesture, he took the cape, handed it to Serena, and Serena covered Rini.

"I'm so sorry!"

A cloak already covered Hotaru, also belonging to Helios. She was crying in Michelle's arms.

"Are you okay, Hotaru?" Michelle asked. Hotaru nodded.

"But I'm still all grown up." She said.

"It's only because this isn't over."

Everyone looked up to see The Flute Player hovering overhead. She no longer held her flute, but just floated there, with her arms crossed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out how to save the stupid girl." The Flute Player said, towards Serena.

Serena looked coldly up to her. As did everyone else, but Rini looked at her a different way. She looked to her hand, and saw something she really didn't want to see. On one of her fingers was a pink cloth. She suddenly felt her heart beat faster.

"No…" She said. Everyone looked at her. "You're…no…"

"What is it, Rini?" Helios asked.

"Sheena, how could you?" She yelled.

"Sheena?" Serena asked. She looked up at The Flute Player, who had a frown on her face.

"Yes Rini. I am Sheena." The Flute Player announced. "But why do you call me like you know me?"

"I do know you!" Rini cried. "I'm the one who bandaged you up! You have my torn handkerchief!"

The Flute Player looked down, and saw wrapped around one of her fingers was Rini's torn handkerchief. She smiled down at it, and tore it off.

"Was this like a symbol of friendship, or something?" She asked. Rini could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "It's useless. It gives me no power."

She let it fall, and hit the ground. Serena became angry.

"How could you do that? You're her friend!" She yelled.

"No… She is not my friend. Not the friend I knew." Rini said. She tried to get up, but collapsed. Helios caught her, and she just sat there. She felt weak.

"Now it's time," The Flute Player yelled. "For little Moon to die."

She held up her hand, and a dark energy ball formed. All the scouts stood in front of Rini and Serena. Even Darien was protecting them.

"We can't allow you to kill our Princess, and Queen!" Amara yelled.

"You can't sacrifice yourselves!" Serena yelled. Darien turned to her, and held her hand.

"I can't bare to see you, or Rini killed"

"And how do you expect me to react?" Serena yelled, tears streaming down her face. "That I won't be sad either? You think I'll just walk away happy after you and everyoneelsesacrifices themselves, for me?"

Darien didn't know what to say. He just kept a hold of her hand. Serena started to cry more, and The Flute Player brought her hand down.

Everything happened to quickly. As the dark energy flew toward them, Hotaru spread out a wall of her energy, to block the attack. She was drained of her power almost immediately, but it held up. Hotaru fainted, and the barrier broke right after the energy was stopped.

"I have more where that came from." The Flute Player said held her hand up.

Serena wondered if there was anyway to stop this. Her mind went back to when she last felt Rini move inside her.

The Flute Player threw her hand down, and no one could block it. But instead of everyone dieing in the darkness, it just went dark.

* * *

Hi ppl! 

Preview:

_Serena woke up. She was lying in bed, and everything seemed to be normal. Well, it was just the fact that she was just in a battle to her death._

_She climbed out of bed, and looked around. Luna slept peacefully in a corner. Darien was in the bed, sleeping soundly, and her alarm clock still sat there on her desk._

_"My alarm clock?"_

_She looked at it. That was what was making her think otherwise. It was flashing all sorts of numbers. It was nine o'clock, and then it was ten-fifty. It jumped around, and Serena knew this wasn't normal._

Hello nice ppl of FF (dot) net! I have some news. I actually have more then 22 chapters! More then I thought, which is very weird. I thought I was only going to have only 22, but I have more! Well good for you ppl! I just have to figure out what is up with this rating system...It's changed. I don't like it all too much, but anywho! I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue! (And Happy Easter!)


	21. Sacrifice

Chapter 21

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

**A/N: This is it people...The Sacrifice...**

Serena woke up. She was lying in bed, and everything seemed to be normal. Well, it was just the fact that she was just in a battle to her death.

She climbed out of bed, and looked around. Luna slept peacefully in a corner. Darien was in the bed, sleeping soundly, and her alarm clock still sat there on her desk.

"My alarm clock?"

She looked at it. That was what was making her think otherwise. It was flashing all sorts of numbers. It was nine o'clock, and then it was ten-fifty. It jumped around, and Serena knew this wasn't normal.

She went to Luna to shake her awake, when she noticed her stomach. It was flat.

"Okay…Luna?" She tapped the cat, but she didn't stir. Actually she didn't move at all. Serena rushed over to Darien, and noticed, his stomach didn't even move when he supposedly took in air.

"This isn't right." Serena said. And as soon as she said that, the room shattered, and she was engulfed in darkness.

Serena woke up, in the same bed in the same room.

"No!" She screamed. Time still stood still, while her alarm clock went crazy.

She dipped under her bed, and found the box that said 'Sailor Stuff'. She pulled out her broach.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

The room went dark, and she was back in Tokyo Park.

She looked around to see everyone on the ground in his or her own sleep. She tried to wake them up, but they didn't seem to be listening. She then heard the soft eerie tune.

"Sheena." Serena whispered as she turned around. There floated The Flute Player, with her flute playing.

"They're in their own world now, Serenity." She said.

"Let them out!" Serena demanded, knowing that it wouldn't work. Sheena smiled, and stopped playing the flute. To Serena's surprise, everyone woke up.

"Sheena!" Rini cried. She still was very weak. Hotaru lay next to Michelle, to weak to sit up.

"If Serenity wants to see the sacrifice, as my sister prophesizes, then she shall have her wish." Sheena said.

Everyone got up, at least the ones who could stand, and stood in front of Serena, Rini, and Helios.

"We won't let you have Rini!" Lita cried.

"You will have to get through us first!" Trista said.

Sheena looked confused for a second. "Who says I want that brat?"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment.

"She isn't Little Moon!" She said. She then stuck her finger out, and pointed to Serena. "She is!"

Everyone turned to Serena. She looked confused herself.

Her mind wondered off to that dream. The bloody one she had a while ago.

_The last thing she heard was the screams, and then silence, of baby Rini._

_Rini…Little Rini…Baby…small…little moon!_

It all came to Serena. She knew exactly what she wanted to kill. She wanted to kill Rini. Not the Rini from the future, but from the past.

"Yes I can see it on your face, Serenity." Sheena said. Every one else didn't get it. "I want the little moon to be dead. The future of Tokyo and Crystal Tokyo all rest on that stupid child in you, Serenity!"

Everyone slowly turned to Serenity, as Sheena continued on. "Every other evil person wanted _you_, Serenity. No one really cared for Rini, they never thought of killing the girl. If I kill you, then I get to what I really want. I'll get to baby Rini. If I kill you in this dimension then little Princess Serenity will die. She won't come back to the past. You won't meet her, and help her in the search for the crystal that hid in her own body."

Rini gasped. Serena fell to her knees, and looked to the ground. Something connected, and it was if the two of them could communicate to each other through the baby in Serena.

'You have to save Tokyo!' Rini called to Serena. But Serena didn't want to. She didn't want to sacrifice her own daughter, for the sake of the world.

'You have to! While I was in that darkness…I learned something.' The Rini inside said to her. 'I talked to my mom in the future. Neo-Queen Serenity.'

'You talked to her?'

'Do you know what she said? She said I had to do anything to keep Tokyo safe…even…even if it meant a sacrifice. She said that her mother did the same, and that she would, if she came into a situation like that. I would do it, Serena. I would sacrifice myself for everyone else in Tokyo to live. That is the life of Princesses and Queens of the Moon, if this situation were to come up.'

Serena looked over to Rini. She gave her a slight smile, and nodded her head. Darien bent down to Serena, and helped her up.

Serena looked into the eyes of Sheena. She looked ready to kill. She stepped through the line of the sailor scouts, and went up to the hovering girl.

"I won't let you destroy Tokyo. If that means sacrificing myself, and Rini…then so be it." Serena said, with any courage she could muster up.

"What?" Several voices rang out. "Serena are you crazy?"

Darien tried to run to her, but Serena gave him a look. He had never seen this look in her eyes before. It made him stop.

Serena clicked her broach open, and took out the Silver Crystal. She was, then, engulfed in white that made everyone shield his or her eyes.

When they took their hands away from their faces, there were wings. Big wings that stretched out far. Serena rose into the air, and turned to face them.

It wasn't the young faced, princess everyone knew. She had a sense of maturity, and the fact that her stomach showed every bit that she was pregnant.

"It's Neo-Queen Serenity." Mina said in awe.

"She…she can't be…the sacrifice…" Raye said as she stared up at Serenity.

Sheena smiled, and brought out her own crystal. It was black and everyone could feel it, even if Serenity's shown brightly.

"Show me strength!" Sheena said. Her eyes glowed with dark curiosity.

Serenity looked determined, as she brought her crystal in front of her. Sheena did the same, and the two of them concentrated hard to gather power.

And when it was released, everyone was knocked back. Helios still hung on to Rini, as did Michelle with Hotaru. The rest dug their heels in the dirt, and stood ready.

Serenity kept up with her power. Luckily she was just testing Sheena. She wasn't using her full power. Sheena was doing the same, and both seemed equally matched. Well until Sheena forced more power into hers. Serenity went back a little, but added more to her own light power.

Serenity still kept it up, but was losing more power then Sheena was.

'Help me scouts…'

Everyone heard the echoing voice of Serenity, and looked up. She nodded her head, and everyone linked hands.

"We have to save our Queen!" Amara yelled.

"Mercury Star power!"

"Mars Star power!"

"Jupiter Star power!"

"Venus Star power!"

"Uranus Star power!"

"Neptune Star power!"

"Pluto Star power!"

Saturn looked up. She had hardly any strength back into her, but offered any she could. "Saturn Star power!"

Rini looked up at her mother. Sure she wasn't born yet, but it was her mother still. She concentrated hard, and whispered. "Pink Moon Star power."

Serenity felt a kick of power. She concentrated even harder, and screamed out in agony. "Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

Sheena smirked, but didn't realize Rini's kick in power. She was shocked to notice her dark energy was being drained. But she still hung on.

"No! You're the sacrifice!" She screamed, as she tried so hard to keep going. Serenity gave a last look down, and caught Darien's eye. She smiled warmly down at him, and he knew what she was going to do.

"Serenity!" He yelled. "Serena, no!"

Serenity used every ounce of energy into the little crystal. It burst into a new light, and swallowed Sheena. Sheena watched as the light came, and she felt everything go away.

Everyone else watched as Serenity's eyes went blank, her crystal shattered, and she started to fall… Her wings burned brightly. The light slowly faded away.

_Then she will vanish as the light fades, and her wings burn to the ground…She is the Sacrifice…_

And somewhere in the distance, Sheena, the Sailor of Prophecies, was free.

* * *

Can't say anything...

Preview:

_"W…What's going to happen?" Amy asked. Darien picked up Serena's body, and carried it towards the scouts. He lay her down, and dropped to his knees._

_"I don't know…" Darien whispered. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes._

_"We…we can't bring her back…we just used up most of our powers…" Trista said._

_"And even Rini disappeared…" Lita said._

I wonder if you people hate me yet...I'll update soon if I can get some reviews...

Love, Lala Rue...


	22. Revival

Chapter 22

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

Everyone watched, to their horror, as Serenity floated down. Darien caught her. No one else could move.

"Rini! No!"

Helios watched as Rini smiled up to him, and burst into pink feathers. He started to cry, as the feathers floated around him. He put his head in his hands.

Hotaru could feel the tears come into her eyes. Half because of Rini and Serena, half because she could feel pain. This pain surged through her body, and she knew what was happening.

She was shrinking. Her body slowly went back to normal, as she passed out. Michelle held her, and looked worriedly up to Amara.

"W…What's going to happen?" Amy asked. Darien picked up Serena's body, and carried it towards the scouts. He lay her down, and dropped to his knees.

"I don't know…" Darien whispered. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes.

"We…we can't bring her back…we just used up most of our powers…" Trista said.

"And even Rini disappeared…" Lita said.

Everyone turned to Helios, who still held his head in his hands. The pink feathers lay across his lap, and all around.

Soon everyone was crying. They couldn't do anything, and they didn't think anyone could help them at all.

"This wasn't meant to happen."

Everyone looked up. They saw a young looking lady who had long black hair, and light gray eyes. She wore a dark blue kimono, and held a glowing ball. Darien and Helios recognized her.

"Lady Sheena!" Helios exclaimed.

"Sheena?" The sailors asked. They didn't like the sound of that.

Sheena landed on the ground and looked down to the still body of Serena. "No…"

Michelle held little Hotaru, and Helios got up. They went closer to Sheena, and waited. Sheena looked at Serena some more, before looking at each and every scout.

"Tokyo is in chaos." She said. "This wasn't meant to happen…"

"Tell us how we can fix it!" Raye demanded. "Tell us how we can get Serena and Rini back!"

Sheena looked at Trista. "Sailor Pluto. I ask that you do me a very big favor."

Trista looked to Sheena. "What is it you ask?"

"I need you to go back in time. Retrieve Queen Serenity."

Trista looked a little confused. "But…I can't do that. Isn't that against my law of time?"

"I'll fix it out later." Sheena said. "It's for the future of the Moon."

Trista looked a little hesitant, but disappeared. In a matter of seconds she came back with Queen Serenity.

"Lady Sheena…what is it?" Serenity asked.

Everyone stepped aside, to let Serenity have a look. She gasped and turned to Sheena. "Is this what you hinted about long ago?" She asked.

Sheena sadly nodded. Serenity stepped up to Serena, and bent down to her knees. Darien held Serena's hand, and looked into Serenity's eyes. He could see the sadness in them, but then she closed them.

Serenity concentrated hard, and brought out her own Silver Crystal. As soon as she did, Serena's shattered crystal formed into its ball again, and started to float.

"I knew it." Serenity said, as she turned her body toward the floating crystal. She took the other crystal in her hand, and looked at it.

"I can only do so much…" Serenity said. She looked up to Darien, who looked back. She smiled. "But I know you, Darien, and everyone else, can take care of my daughter, as you have done on the Moon."

Everyone watched as Serenity placed the two crystals on the ground. They started to glow.

"What are they doing?" Amy asked.

"Recharging each other. I can't recharge it all the way, so when I'm done…you'll have to think of something else to charge the rest of it."

There was a little flash. Serenity's crystal came back to her, and Serena's hovered over her body. Trista helped her up, and Sheena thanked her.

"You're most welcome. As for everyone else." Serenity said, looking at each sailor scout. "Take care of yourselves, and my daughter."

They disappeared, and Trista came back seconds later. Darien gasped, and everyone looked down. Serena's eyes were now closed, and Darien could feel her hand grow a little warmer.

"Some of her life has come back." Sheena said. She started to float. "I have to go…I must go talk to the Time Keepers about Sailor Pluto."

Sheena vanished, leaving everyone puzzled. Helios turned around, unable to take it anymore. But when he did, he saw something amazing.

The feathers were gathering up. He had to shake the shoulder of Mina to get her attention.

"What's going on?" Mina asked, making everyone turn around.

The feathers formed into a shape, and after a flash of pink light, Rini was reborn. Helios caught her, and she looked up.

"What…?" She said, as she stood up. She straightened herself, and looked around.

"Where is…Serena?"

She made her way through the scouts, and sat next to Darien. She stared at the hovering crystal. She thought hard. Then it hit her. She took out her own crystal, and it immediately started to react with Serena's.

Everyone crowded around them, as Serena's crystal grew brighter, and brighter. And when it was the brightest it could get, the two crystals separated. Rini grabbed hers, and it went back inside her body.

All ten of them watched as Serena's crystal went back into her own body. Her silver dress turned back into the sailor scouts uniform, and her stomach flattened. Her moon symbol stayed the same, and her wings came back.

Everyone waited. Darien still held Serena's hand. He could feel a lot of the warmth had come back. It felt almost normal.

And then it happened. Serena slowly opened her eyes. It was a very blurry vision, so she had to blink a couple of times before she could see everyone. And when she did, it made her smile.

"Hey…" She said in a hoarse kind of voice.

"Serena…" Darien said, letting the tears finally fall.

Serena looked up to Darien. She used her hand to wipe his tears away. He bent down and gave her a kiss. Everyone let out a cry of joy, and started hugging her. Rini just smiled. She felt a little weak from that transfer of energy, but she'll get over it.

"Rini!"

She turned around, and saw Helios. He bent down, and gave her a hug. Rini hugged him back.

"I thought I lost you…" He said. Rini hugged him tighter.

"I can feel you right now, Helios. You haven't lost a thing."

Helios looked into her eyes, and could see all purity, and happiness back. Rini gave him another hug, and they sat there and held each other.

There was a flash of light, and Sheena came back. She smiled. It looked like everything was back to normal. "Welcome back Your Highness's." She said.

"It's good to be back." Serena said. She carefully got up. Darien held her still.

"I'm sure you'd like an explanation for all this." Sheena said.

"It would be nice." Michelle said. She held little two-year-old Hotaru.

Sheena snapped her fingers, and everything went dark. It seemed as though they were switching dimensions. And when they came to they were back home. In Tokyo Park.

* * *

Hey ppl! Guess what? No preivew! Yep suspense, for the last chapter! Yep the last chapter! Number 23

I got a lot of reviews! I'm glad that you ppl don't hate me! I felt sad for killing off Serena, but at least she came back...

I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	23. New Life

Chapter 23

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

Everyone looked around. The trees were slowly coming back to life, and the ground looked healthier. Raye could even feel the energy as they stood there.

"Is this really home?" Mina asked.

"This is Tokyo Park. As you can see all the energy is returning." Sheena replied.

Everyone took a seat either on park benches, or the ground. Sheena sat on one park bench, and waited for everyone to get settled before she could tell the tale.

"It started a long time ago. At least two or three hundred years before you were born, Serena. Well I was younger back then. I had also just become the new Sailor Prophecy. My mind wasn't…well right at that moment, so I split it. I separated from my evil side so I could become what I have become today.

"Well, after you were born, I noticed my evil side gathered even more energy. It slowly became stronger and stronger. After the whole affair of the dark moon, and Wicked Lady, my dark side gathered enough energy to make her first appearance. This appearance is what made the sailor scouts turn on Sailor Moon. Although she did it first in the past, so it would travel to the future. This is when my prophecy started to unfold about Tokyo's future.

"Do you remember, Darien, when I told you there was a little left of my good side in the evil? Well that's what got me through to Amy, even though I was in the prison. I made her change, but I had to stop. My evil side got to me, and trapped me in a time prison. I couldn't escape. Luckily Amy pulled through, and got to Serena before it was too late.

"I was in that prison for the longest of times, that's why when Darien and Helios found me, I was very weak and old. I sent you two where the sailor scouts where, but it seemed that you got caught on the way. Someone put you into those tubes. I am happy that you got out of it.

"After that, I waited. Then it hit me. My prophecy ball shattered, along with my prison. This is when I knew the prophecy failed. My body came back, and as fast as I could I came back to where your body lay. I had a talk to the Time Keepers, and they allowed that one trip to the past, to retrieve Queen Serenity. Fortunately she knew what to do. And Rini came back and helped her mother further.

"This is where we ended up. I've told you everything I can tell you."

She ended with that. Everyone sat dazed for a moment.

"Sheena? What was up with your evil side, and sending us to false reality places?" Lita asked.

"I don't know. I guess it was just her way to make you feel dark, and sad. She wanted you to feel something to make you stop fighting her. She used it on Serena to stop protecting Rini when she was in her."

"But what about when I found Rini? I came right to her when the evil side of you sent me into the dark." Serena asked.

"Again I used some of my powers to send you here. Mind you, I was extremely weak by then. I could hardly move." Sheena said.

"Is this the end of your evil side?" Mina asked.

"Well, she has returned to me. I promise to never let her out of my body again."

Sheena waited to see if there were any more questions. Seeing no one take a move, she got up.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so soon." She said. She gave them a smile, and everyone said goodbye. She glowed a little before dispersing into light.

Serena couldn't take it. She leaned her head onto Darien's shoulder and fell asleep. It has been such a long day for her. She just really wanted to go to sleep.

Everyone watched as she suddenly was engulfed in light, and went back to her normal form. She wore her baggy pants, and oversized shirt. Her stomach poked from under her still.

Darien carefully picked her up. Everyone did feel the urge to sleep. They helped each other up, and walked down the empty streets of early morning Tokyo.

* * *

June 31, and everyone was at the Cherry Hill Shrine. Rini, though, had to leave earlier. Leaving just Serena and Darien alone for a week and a half. She had gotten a letter, from her future mother, saying she would like her to come home. It also said that everything was back to normal. Trista, Michelle, and Amara had to take Hotaru home. They were sorry they couldn't make it, but it was okay to Serena. Everything had settled down. 

Except for the fact that Luna had big news of her own. Diana was coming to stay sooner then they thought. Everyone was either patting Luna, or making Artemis feel extremely uncomfortable at the little remarks they made.

Serena could hardly move. Her stomach was big, and her back hurt almost constantly. Plus Amy wouldn't allow hardly any movement. She did sit on the floor though, enjoying Lita's chocolate cake she had made just for her.

"Happy birthday Serena!" They said once again, as she was showered with gifts. Most were for the baby due in a day, but then there was the equal amount of other presents.

"Thank you, you guys!" Serena cried as she opened the last of them.

They had cake, ice cream, soda, and any other junk food they could find. Amy scolded Serena for eating so much, but Mina convinced her it was Serena's birthday, and it was okay to eat as much as they liked.

Serena was in the middle of her second piece, when she felt a hard kick. It wasn't the regular little kicks the baby made, but a real hard one. It made her but down the piece she had.

Her eyes went wide when the second one came around making her make a muffled little sound of surprise. Amy and Darien noticed her lack in eating, and turned to her. The third contraction hit, and Serena cried out in pain. Thus making everyone stop eating, and turn to her.

"Serena?" Darien asked. He was now really worried.

Amy hopped up, giving out orders in an instant. Soon everyone was running around getting things. Amy had her medical bag close at hand, and had Serena in an extra room. Darien sat in there with her, telling her it was okay. Mina got the water. Lita had the towels. Raye got more towels, while Amy stayed and organized everything.

Soon Serena's wails of pain were heard throughout the Shrine. Amy ushered everyone, excluding Darien since Serena wouldn't allow it, out of the room, while she went to work.

The three sailors waited patiently. And after ten minutes of agonizing waiting, they heard the sounds of crying. Not Serena's crying, but softer crying. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

Darien, and Amy came out. Darien held a bundle. All of them huddled around to take a look.

"Oh! She's so cute!" Mina cried.

"Pink hair! I can see it!" Lita exclaimed.

"This has to be Rini!" Raye said.

"I hope she is anyway." Amy concluded.

"I think she is. Look." Darien pointed to her forehead. It was fading already, but you could still see the outline of a moon symbol. She then opened her eyes. They were a bright pink color, and that smashed any after thoughts about this girl not being Rini.

"Serena sleeping?" Mina asked. Darien shook his head.

"She wanted everyone to look at her, before she took her away to hold for a long time." Darien said with a laugh.

"Well don't let the mad mother wait!" Raye said, turning Darien around, and pushing him inside. The girls laughed, and let the two new parents have some time alone.

Darien walked slowly over to Serena. Serena smiled and held her arms up. Darien carefully bent down, and passed Rini to her. She held her carefully in her arms. Darien took a seat next to the two.

"She is beautiful." Darien said. Serena smiled, and watched as little Rini grabbed her finger. Darien smiled. He then wrapped one arm around Serena's waist.

"I'm going to have to work out to get rid of the baby fat." Serena said. Rini was now trying to bite her finger.

"Not until you are fully healed." Darien said. Serena looked up.

"I know that. I've heard Amy preach about it thousands of times!" Serena exclaimed. Darien laughed.

Serena leaned on his shoulder, and sighed a happy sigh. Darien kissed the top of her head, and got Rini to stop trying to bite Serena's finger off.

"I love you bun." Darien whispered.

"I love you too, Darien." She whispered back. She handed Rini to him. She could feel her body falling asleep. She let her body rest, as Darien held the little girl in his arms.

Their family was complete. Tokyo was saved. There was no Sacrifice.

* * *

Boy it's been awhile...But Hey it's finished and done! I liked the ending...hoped you ppl did too! Sorry it took so long, but I've been way busy, and tired.

I thank all my reviewers! And everyone who supported me! Thank you all!

Now I can concentrate on my other Sailor Moon fanfics...if you could, please, read that too! (It's about Hotaru)

Until we meet again!

Love, La'Ruelia!


End file.
